Un Giro en el Tiempo
by KagSesshlove
Summary: La historia que compartire trata del viaje de kagome a la época de toga. No es el clasico que toga se enamore de ella. Si pasan a leer es seguro que veran una perpectiva distinta.
1. Chapter 1

Un giro en el tiempo:

ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE Y SOLO USO LOS PERSONAJES QUE SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

ADVERTENCIA; LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN TENER CAMBIOS DE CONDUCTA DISTINTOS A LOS YA CONOCIDOS.

ESTA HISTORIA A PESAR QUE ESTA AMBIENTADA EN EL ANTIGUO SENGOKU, TOMA UNA LINEA PARALELA A LA HISTORIA YA CONOCIDA.

"RESURRECION" DE UN PERSONAJE.  
ESTE ES UN SESSHXKAG, AUNQUE NO PAREZCA.

ALGUNOS CAPITULOS SERAN NARRADOS DE LA PERSPECTIVA DE KAGOME Y LA MAYORIA POR MI O SEA LA AUTORA.

* * *

Sengoku, kagome habia llegado a ese tiempo unos meses atras.

acontinuacion kagome narra:

Acostumbrarme a la vida que ahora llevaba me costo mucho, pues las necesidades basicas tan normales en mi epoca, eran un lujo conocido solo para los nobles y eso que no tenian aun lo que conocemos como electricidad.

Inuyasha es a ver dejenme pensarlo en... como describirlo a ya sé... es un inamduro, griton y pesado. nada le parece y siempre paramos en constantes desacuerdos, la verdad ya me hubiera ido pero me recuerdo que hice añicos aquella "bendita" perla y todo lo que a causa de eso, que son puras cosas malas, a acarriado para espantar tal idea de mi mente.

Hoy amanecio algo nublado y solo queria quedarme unos minutos mas en mi bolsa de dormir, pero un grito tan caracteristico de su portavoz me hizo levantar.

-deja de ser holgazana y levantate -me dijo el molestoso de inuyasha mientras me miraba- los fragmentos no se recolectaran solos.

pues sí, ahi iba otra vez gritando sobre las perlas, no habia amabilidad en su vocabulario ¿acaso decir un buenos dias y continuemos en la busquedad por favor, lo iban a matar? al parecer pareciera que si.  
aun mirandolo frunci el ceño y le dije...

-es muy temprano y hace frio, ademas aun estoy cansada de caminar, asi que buscaremos los fragmentos luego- trate de sonar lo mas apacible e hice acopio de mi buen aplomo.

el me miro con los ojos chispeantes de molestia y me volvio a gritar.  
-¡levantate de una vez, no tenemos tiempo que perder! -pero al ver que no decia nada siguio provocandome- ya sabia que los humanos eran unos debiles que no aguantan una corta caminata.

¡ay! que no lo aguanto, como me gustaria... serena respira, respira, creo que conte hasta 100 y me levante aun bajo la mirada de inuyasha que se habia alejado un poco y para ser exactos estaba que sacaba cosas de mi mochila, pero aun asi me mandaba miradas para ver si me levantaba.

-¿quien te dijo que puedes agarrar mis cosas?- le pregunte, mejor dicho le grite pero el muy sinverguenza, saco un paquete de toallas higienicas, eso provoco que me molestara mas.  
-¿para que es esto? -me pregunto mientras olia el paquete de toallas.  
no hubo una respuesta mia, porque el grito que di, lo dejo en el suelo. asi es grite aquel conjuro que la anciana kaede me habia brindado. aunque lo veia en el suelo mi colera no menguaba y el muy descarado aun sotenia aquel paquete...  
-¡abajo! ¡Abajo! -le grite con mas fuerza.

despues de ello tome aquel paquete y me fui por mi mochila, hambre ni tenia, con semejante enojo mi hambre habia salido corriendo.

Despues de aquello pasaron unas horas en los que ambos no hablabamos, ya que el estaba "indignado" y yo estaba molesta por ser tan imprudente con mis cosas.  
Solo que esto cambio rapidamente, porque el me tomo por el brazo y me puso tras de él, como si fuera un escudo.  
-¿que te pasa?- pregunte molesta por su actitud y mas que nada por ese jalon que me hizo doler.  
-quedate detras, sesshomaru esta cerca -me informo manteniendo su posturo protectora y mirando hacia los arboles.  
-¿sesshomaru? -pregunte con miedo, es que eso me provocaba aunque era dificil de no sentir miedo en su presencia, podria matarme si lo quisiera, ya sabia que no toleraba ninguna groseria o que siquiera le hablara, el se creia muy superior, se creia lo mejor de lo mejor, pero debia reconocer que por muy demonio que fuera, estaba para llevar, ¡ay por dios! que cosas pienso, podria terminar muerta ahora y yo pensabo en lo sexy que se ve. malditas hormonas de adolescente, y de pronto lo vi.

vi que las miradas de inuyasha y sesshomaru se cruzaron y el o sea el cuero, digo sesshomaru, se aproximaba con ese porte que decia a leguas ni se te ocurra atravesarte en mi camino o mueres.  
no podia hablar pero vi como inuyasha sujetaba a tessaiga y estaba apunto de desenfundar...

-veo que sigues con los asquerozos humanos -hablo sesshomaru, mirandome con desprecio- a parte de ser una deshonara para nuestro clan, ahora piensas seguir enbarramdo nuestro linaje, con ésta -indico mientras se aproximaba a mi.  
-dejala, no te metas con ella - escuche que me defendia o escuche mal- ademas que te importa que ande con los humanos...  
-oye tu...-comenze a protestar pero la mirada de inuyasha hicieron que me callara.

en eso vi como sesshomaru lo tomo por el cuello del haori, separandolo de mi y dijo...

-veamos si eres digno de la espada de nuestro padre -reto mientras lanzaba a inuyasha contra un arbol.

-moza escondete -grito inuyasha, mientras yo sin esperar su orden iba tras de unos arboles- no basto lo que ocurrio vienes por mas- le contestaba el muy imprudente, siempre provocando, a veces creo que no piensa lo que dice, aunque se que es lo mas seguro.

desde mi escondite podia observar como ambos hermanos se batian con las espadas, aunque sesshomaru ya no tenia un brazo era muy habil. la lucha incrementaba la intesidad de la misma, arboles caian sin compasion alguna y cuanto mas avanzaban, mas iban hacia el pozo que no estaba muy lejos y junto a ellos tambien avance.

-veo que a pesar de todo, ¡no sabes manejar el potencial de la espada, eres una deshonra! -le grito sesshomaru, mientras de sus garras hacia que veneno emanara.  
-¡callate la boca, sesshomaru! -gritaba inuyasha que estaba algo agotado por el duelo, pero aun asi no cedia- deja de decir estupideces, porque quieras o no nuestro padre lo dejo para mi -le recordo provocando su colera.

lo va a matar, pense mientras que corria hacia el, pero inuyasha al verme...

-¡kagome, corre, huye! -casi quedo en shock, aquel ser que habia sido renuente a llamarme por mi nombre y mas que nada porque sabia que era la reencarnación de su amada, me llamo por primera vez por mi nombre y su voz estaba cargada de preocupacion- ¡que esperas huye, vuelve a tu tiempo, ire por ti! -volvio a gritar y aunque me dolia dejarlo a pesar de todo y de nuestra mala relacion, deseaba ayudarlo, pero no podia no era lo suficientemente fuerte y aun mi energia espiritual no era oponente para ese demonio ya que aun no despertaba del todo.

Con el dolor en mi alma, lo deje no podia hacer nada, el me pidio que me vaya se estaba sacrificando por mi, fue la accion mas egoista que tuve, hubiera muerto a su lado si fuera necesario pero ahi estaba corriendo por mi vida. alcance a ver el pozo devorador de huesos y corria hacia el, como si se tratara de un salvavidas. ni siquiera sabia si alquel demonio iba tras de mi pero no era momento de averiguarlo, el sacrificio de inuyasha debia valer la pena.

Ya estaba un paso para lanzarme a mi época, pero una idea paso mi mente UN TAL VEZ, si asi fue un tal vez si fuera distinto las cosas, sacudio mi mente y cuando ya llegaba al fondo del pozo, pense mas claramente "tal vez si su padre viviera serian distintos" cuanto lo deseo susurre y vi como aquella luz que me llevaba a mi tiempo me envolvio.

no paso mas de 10 segundos en los cuales senti el duro suelo de tierra golpearme o mas bien yo golpearme en el. Aun con el corazon acelerado y el dolor por haber dejado al griton de inuyasha me pare, pero el ambiente y lo digo por la claridad me hicieron levantar la vista.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Oh rayos!, no fui a mi tiempo que paso con estos fragmentos -los mire y lucian igual- es mejor seguir aqui, es mas que seguro que ese maldito youkai esta cerca. sera mejor esperar ¿o no?, creo que mejor subire, pero si el esta y me ve, no mejor me quedo aqui, esperare un rato...

fue asi como me quede dentro del pozo, el tiempo no lo podria calcular, no tenia mi telefono y menos el reloj, todo se habia quedado en la mochila. De pronto senti varias voces fuera del pozo y no sabia de quien era pero estaba segura que era de mujeres.  
Si ellas estan caminando de lo mas tranquilamente eso significa que no hay peligros, si eso debe ser estoy segura. empece a escalar y mi mirada choco con la de una bella youkai y eso lo supe por las marcas de su frente y rostro.

-¡irasue! -grito aquella- mira aqui hay uno de esos humanos que tanto te gustan- gritaba mientras me señalaba.

rayos, seguro que me hallaba en problemas, pero ese nombre me sonaba familiar, lo habia escuchado pero no recordaba a quien relacionaba y no queria pensar mas, ya bastante tenia con todo.

-me llamo kagome -le dije con miedo al ver que me miraba.  
-¿no creo que vivas ahi o si? -me dijo algo seria.  
-no, yo no...- trataba de explicar -no vez que esta sufriendo para subir -le increpo irasue o eso suponia hasta que...  
-es una humana como pretendes que la agarre puede tener algo irasue - vi que su expresion era de asco y por dentro yo la queria matar.  
-Dame la mano -asi es Irasue extendio su mano y la vi con duda- no temas no te hare nada. a diferencia de Karala no creo que me contagies algo.  
-gracias -conteste mientras aceptaba su mano.  
-¿por que estabas en ese pozo? -me pregunto muy interesada, no veia algun rastro de maldad o segundas intenciones, parecia alguien amable.  
-me escondi -en eso recorde a inuyasha y que debia de buscarlo- muchas gracias debo irme mi amigo esta en problemas.  
-¿iras hacia alla? -señalo con su dedo al bosque - sera mejor que te acompañe, existen muchos peligros.  
-son puro ogros torpes, no le haran nada -hablo karala despreocupada, mirando sus garras.  
-de todas maneras debo ir, gracias por su ayuda, señorita irasue -le hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de mi agradecimiento y disponia a dar un paso.  
-de ningun modo, te acompañare y tu -mirando a karala- puedes volver al castillo sin mi.  
-que sensible -dijo dejando de mirar sus garras- nadie puede hacerte una broma, pero si quieres jugar a matar ogros, aunque eso estropee mis garras, ni modo.  
-sabes bien que tus "bromas" no parecen eso -le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque- kagome vamos -me indico.

avanzamos unos pasos y me preguntó...

-¿tu amigo es humano?-me parecio extraña la pregunta pero conteste.  
-no, es un hanyou el...-pero en eso...  
-vaya veo que tus gustos no son unicos -hablo de la nada karala, su voz ya me estaba cayendo pesada, se veia tan creida, es cierto que es una bella youkai, pero eso no vale para ser insoportable- es que veras humana a irasue le gusta un humano, un campesino no entiendo como puede fijarse en los de tu especie teniendo de futuro marido a un gran general, el mundo esta de cabeza -lo decia mientras se masajeaba la sien.  
-basta karala -dijo seria irasue deteniendo su paso- y ademas no es cierto que me guste el joven tanaka es un amigo solamente.  
-si lo que digas, lo que digas -contesto despreocupadamente, avanzando mas al bosque.  
-no le hagas caso, ella siempre a sido asi, pero dime este hanyou ¿te gusta? -me pregunto con aquella chispa de curiosidad.  
-bueno, al principio si, pero ya no. es algo dificil de explicar pero estoy segura que ya no me gusta -irasue me miraba divertida y de la nada me tomo por el brazo- sin duda seremos amigas ¿te gusta la idea?  
-si... -conteste algo soprendida, ya que el unico youkai que conocia me veia como una amenaza- claro que me gusta la idea.

avanzamos rapidamente y vi como aquel bosque no mostraba que alguna batalla se habria realizado ahi, es mas los arboles que se supone deberian estar quebrados estaban intactos y entre en panico. ¿que rayos habia pasado? ¿donde estaba inuyasha?

-los arboles -balbucee- los arboles deberian estar partidos por la mitad y deberia haber -indique el suelo ante la atenta mirada de las youkais- monticulos de tierra y huecos y... ¿donde esta él? -pregunte mirando aterrada a las youkais que me miraban preocupadas.  
-¿estas segura que fue aqui donde el se quedo y esa pelea se desarrollo? -me pregunto irasue.  
-si, si lo estoy ¿que paso? ¿que dientres paso aqui?- senti miedo recorrer mi cuerpo y una idea venia a mi y debia saber su respuesta lo mas pronto posible.  
-humana, no hay rastro de que alguna pelea se haya llevado acabo aqui y menos de aquel hanyou -hablo muy seria karala dejando por un momento su dejo de altivez.  
-quiero preguntar algo eso me ayudara y esclarecere mis dudas- vaya espero no alterar nada, pues si es lo que pienso estoy atascada aqui, pero en eso meti la mano en mi bolsillo y los fragmetos que vi hace poco no estaban- contestenlas por favor.  
-pregunta, kagome -dijo irasue mirandome con preocupacion.  
-¿la perla de shikon existe? -ambas se miraron como sino entendieran.  
-nunca oi, nada sobre una perla -dijo karala mirandome con extrañeza.  
-es cierto, tampoco oi sobre alguna perla de shikon, es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre -dijo irasue y viendo como empezaba a sudar frio.

en ese instante senti que mi corazon se detenia y las fuerzas se iban y mis piernas perdian fuerza para sostenerme y mi vista se nublo, luego de ello no supe de mi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

lentamente abria mis ojos, senti bajo de mi algo suave y algunas voces que hablaban a lo lejos, no queria despertarme queria que todo fuera un mal sueño...

-esta despertando, mira -hablo karala atrayendo la mirada de irasue, que pronto se poso en mi.  
-kagome -me hablo con aquella voz dulce- al fin despertaste, tuve que traerte a mi castillo, te desmayaste en el bosque.

al escuchar eso me sente y senti una punzada en mi cabeza y solte un quejido.  
-recuestate por favor, uno de mis curanderos te vio y dijo que debias guardar reposo al menos por un dia- escuche eso y no pude protestar y me recoste.

De pronto vi que karala le decia algo a irasue y ella se molesto un poco...

-ya te dije que es lo de menos -contesto fastidiada.  
-entonces se lo preguntare -vi que venia a paso apurado hacia mi y...- me causa extrañeza la ropa que traias puesta, ¿por que los humanos son desvergonzados?  
-no crees que es muy tarde para preguntar eso -conteste sin freno, ya no la aguantaba- son mis gustos...  
-mira asquerosa humana, si estarás aqui mas te vale ser recatada y mostrar respeto, no soy irasue que es condescendiente con los de tu especie -me contesto muy molesta pero eso era lo ultimo que me preocupaba.  
-es mejor que te vayas karala -grito irasue, acercandose a la puerta.  
-si es mejor, no vaya ser que la mate y te vea a ti molesta por una insignificante vida -dijo con desden mientras abria la puerta.

solo que al abrir la puerta se choco con un youkai pues su voz varonil llego a mis oidos.

-creo que llegue en mal momento.  
-estoy segura que tu castillo se vera infestado de humanos cuando te cases con irasue -escupio con fastidio y luego de eso ya no la volvi a oir.  
-buenas tardes Inu no Taisho - saludo irasue y dicho saludo casi me mandan a un coma, habia escuchado bien. Obvio que si y analizando un poco, ahi estaba la respuesta de mi llegada a aquel tiempo.  
-me dijeron que tienes un nuevo juguete -escuche que pregunto y senti decepcion ¿como que juguete? ¿no se supone que el valora a los humanos?  
-dejate de bromas, Inu No. sabes bien que los humanos son buenas personas... -reprocho irasue.  
-solo fue una broma, sabes que nosotros pensamos muy diferente a los demas -dijo algo mas serio y acercandose a donde estaba y cerre rapidamente los ojos, tenia que asimilar todo esto.  
-al parecer se volvio a dormir -indico inu no taisho.  
-la pobre al parecer ha tenido muchas emociones fuertes, la encontre en un pozo -contaba la inu en voz baja- pero mejor vayamos a los jardines ahi te contare todo -despues de escuchar eso senti que la puerta se cerraba.

al fin me habia quedado sola, necesitaba asimilar todo de una vez, pero me hallaba tan confundida por todo esto que no sabia por donde ordenar mis ideas, primero fue lo que sucedio con inuyasha y despues el llegar a este tiempo y por ultimo inu no taisho vivo.  
si que es de ripley, todo esto es terriblemente increible... decidi salir de cama pues mas me enfermaba estar ahi recostada.

al pararme pude apreciar aquella habitacion que era algo grande y muy bellamente decorada sin duda alguna los gustos de irasue eran exquisitos. vi que la cama era grande y tenia un tul que la rodeaba, las mantas y sabanas de un color purpura suave y habia flores de cerezo dibujados con un color dorado en las mantas, el suelo tenia alfombra de pieles habia dos grandes ventanas y en ellas flores de varios colores. tambien observe una mesa donde habia bocadillos desconocidos para mi, asi que ni los probe. caminando un poco mas pude ver algunas bancas acondicionadas que se asemejaban a sofas y una chimenea y vi unos rollos de pergamino en otra mesa bien ordenados. algunos cuadros de algunas familiares o eso supuse. observe que cerca tambien habia una puerta. solo que no quise ir, decidi sentarme en esas bancas y poder pensar.

todo aquello solo tenia una respuesta que ya estaba dictada y era que mi ultimo pensamiento antes de saltar me trajo aqui y que en mis manos estaba cambiarlo todo, todo lo que pudiera arreglar esa desastrosa relacion de los hermanos taisho y debia tener cuidado porque si me entrometia demasiado podia provocar que ninguno de los hermanos naciera y eso nunca me lo perdonaria. ahora otra de mis preocupaciones era la perla de shikon, al parecer simplemente aun no existia pero se que existiria, en cuantos años meses o dias no lo sabia, debia de esperar y una vez que apareciera debia volver. Al menos me tranquilizba que el futuro que existia ya no estaba y todo estaba listo para ser nuevamente escrito, solo en mi mente me atormentaba tambien haber borrado mi existencia y que ahora formaba parte de esa era y no de un futuro. Sera mejor no darle mas vuelta a esto ultimo, sera lo que los kamis quiera en el momento adecuado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a los que dejaron comentarios de mis dos historias anteriores "tu marca" y "tu marca II"

sin duda me ha gustado mucho el que me animen a seguir escribiendo mas historias.

luego de acabar esta historia escribire otra mas pero no sobre Inuyasha sino de Candy Candy que hace un tiempo ronda por mi cabeza.

Dejen sus comentarios me gustaria saber si les ha gustado este primer cap. por cierto tengo varios capitulos adelantados.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**Narra la autora:**

sin duda todo lo que habia pasado kagome fue increible, pero ahi se hallaba en la época del gran general perro al lado del padre de los "terribles taisho".

habian pasado algunos dias desde su llegada y se sentia mal por no poder explicarle o decirle lo que realmente le sucedia a su amiga irasue, aunque en este punto sabia que aquella era la madre del frio youkai.

-kagome -llamo irasue, mientras se sentaba a leer un pergamino.  
-Si, irasue -respondio sin algun titulo, por pedido de ella. ya que habian quedado en ser amigas.  
-como sé que te quedaras -afirmo muy alegre pues le agradaba la idea- solo hay una manera que estes a mi lado y es ser mi doncella, ¿te gusta la idea?  
-claro, ya sabes que estoy encantada de estar a tu lado...-lo decia tambien alegre, pero sintio un golpe de nostalgia, al recordar a su familia, mas que nada a su madre.

La inu vio que su rostro mostraba algo de tristeza y que su sonrisa se esfumaba, habia querido saber la procendencia de kagome pero ella la evadia.

-kagome, no quiero que pienses que soy entrometida -dijo esto atrayendo la atencion de la miko que aun se hallaba con ojos tristes- pero de ¿donde vienes?, al parecer hay algo...- pero en eso la miko hablo.  
-no deseo ser descortes ya que me has tratado muy bien -comenzo a hablar mientras se sentaba al lado de la inu- pero es mejor que no lo sepas, es realmente necesario que esa parte de mi no lo sepas -dijo con la voz entre cortada- solo te puedo garantizar que mi estadia aqui no te causara problemas, por favor entiendelo -rogo, ante la mirada seria de la inu- por favor -volvio a repetir.  
-esta bien -contesto la inu, agarrando una de las manos de kagome- veo en tu mirada que decirlo te causa dolor, pero me hubiera gustado saber, pero respetare tu silencio. no volvere a insitir con este asunto.  
-gracias -dijo aliviada.

Aunque la inu deseaba saberlo, debia respetar el deseo de kagome, no imaginaba que aquella jovencita venia de un futuro donde ella era tan diferente. Haciendo caso al pedido de kagome decidio seguir como si nada.

ambas siguieron con otra conversacion sin importancia y las horas pasaron llegando la tarde y tambien un invitado...  
la puerta de la alcoba de irasue se hallaba abierta, era su costumbre dejarla asi...

-buenas tardes -saludo una varonil voz, haciendo que la inu y miko giraran.  
-hola toga -respondio irasue y luego volviendo su mirada al pergamino que tenia en manos.

por su parte kagome que iba a contestar se quedo con el saludo en labios, pues era la primera vez que lo veia. aquel dia en que ella estaba en cama no pudo verlo bien. Aquel inu era muy guapo y no podia dejar de serlo.

**Narra kagome:**

¡oh por los kamis!, señor que hermoso youkai y que porte ya veo de donde saco sesshomaru ese porte. es mas llevaba el cabello suelto como lo llevaba su hijo. no lleva armadura sino un bello yukata de color celeste con blanco y flores de loto como estampado.  
respira, respira me repeti, sin duda estar viendolo vivo y no los huesos que vi era tan irreal y no olvidemos la voz tan varonil...

-irasue debes enseñarle modales a...- escuche que dijo y reaccione.  
-lo siento, me llamo kagome -salude poniendome de pie y haciendo una reverencia.  
-entonces si tenias modales - me dijo con una sonrisa que casi me arranca un suspiro.  
-por supuesto que los tengo -respondi algo ofendida y tome asiento.  
-¿ya acordaron la fecha? -pregunto irasue como si nada.  
-si fuera por tu padre lo haria mañana -contesto toga y yo lo seguia con la vista, al ver que se sentaba frente a irasue- no hay manera que desista de esta union.  
-ya sabes el fue aconsejado por toda esa banda de ancianos que se hacen llamar consejeros -escupio algo fastidiada- se valieron de nuestra buena relacion para meternos en...  
-al menos sabes que fue asi -hablo toga y en sus ojos vi como una tristeza se instalaba- y no que fui yo.  
-ya esta echo y nada de lo que digamos los hara cambiar de idea -vi que irasue levanto su vista y lo poso en toga, era una mirada de dos amigos y no de amantes- espero que esto cambie... -vi esta situacion y me causo dolor ver que esos dos youkais muy poderosos eran doblegados a unir sus vidas, pero no podia intervenir, me recorde.

**Narra autora:**

aquel ambiente se puso muy triste, kagome los miraba con pena. ser forzados a un matrimonio arreglado si que era cruel y eso es lo que pensaba nuestra miko. aunque quisiera librarlos de aquella union no podia, pues si lo hacia el muy creido de sesshomaru no existiria, aunque fuera tentador borrarlo, pero no ,el destino debia seguir.

-despues de conquistar las tierras hacia el sur -volvio ha hablar toga, quitando la vista de irasue y topandose con la de kagome que rapidamente bajo la mirada- me supongo que en dos lunas -termino de decir, para luego ponerse en pie- partire un tres dias.  
-¿cuantas mas tierras piensa obtener mi padre?- dijo con enojo la inu- cada vez que hace sus campañas mata a cientos de inocentes...  
-eso acabara cuando nostros heredemos la casa cardinal, al menos sabes que es por eso que acepte esta union -intervino toga- sabes que nosotros le pondremos fin.  
-por eso acepte -dijo algo mas calmada la inu, para luego soltar un respiro- cuidate y evita manchar tus manos con sangre inocente -sugirio la inu, aunque eso...  
-sabes que no puedo evitarlo un mal paso y me creerian inadecuado y esto seguiria...- respondio refiriendose a la matanza que ocasionaba el padre de la inu que se veia agobiada.  
pasaron unos segundos sin alguna respuesta y kagome seguia con la mirada en sus manos, no podia mirarlos y mas que nada porque debia callar.

-vayamos a los jardines a dar una vuelta -invito toga, rompiendo el ambiente tan incomodo que se habia instalado.  
-no tengo ganas -respondio irasue y no era de menos, por todo lo que pasaba- puedes ir con kagome, ella debe estar aburrida de estar todo el dia aqui -kagome se sintio algo incomoda por la sugerencia.  
-llevar tu ritmo debe ser aburrido -bromeo toga, provocando una sonrisa en la inu- vamos kagome, asi podras tomar aire fresco.  
-yo...-comenzo a decir y fue interummpida por un empujon de irasue.  
-anda, estare bien -dijo con una sonrisa- el no come humanos -bromeo pero mas que nada irasue deseaba estar sola.

* * *

luego de ello kagome solo empezo a caminar detras de toga, pero a este no le hizo tanta gracia.

-kagome ponte a mi lado -sugirio mientras se detenian, provocando que la miko chocara con su espalda.  
-disculpa -dijo apenada, viendo la cara sonriente de toga -yo no quise..  
-solo fue un accidente, no te hare nada -contesto el inu al ver el sonrojo por la verguenza- no debes temerme, como ya te habras dado cuenta, irasue y yo valoramos a los humanos a diferencia de los demas youkais, asi que te repito no debes tenerme miedo.  
-eso es una alivio, porque yo conoci un youkai muy frio y malvado -empezo decir la miko pero se detuvo al acto de darse cuenta de sus palabras.  
-asi que conoces a otro youkai que no te trato nada bien... -la mirada de toga la recorrio y se detuvo en los ojos de kagome y vio que eran ordinarios como la mayoria de humanos, pero su brillo era muy distinto y especial- ¿como se llamaba?  
-eh..-balbuceo algo nerviosa- este no lo conoces y ademas no es importante - kagome trato de salir de aquella situacion- continuemos- dijo tratando de desviar su atencion.

toga, vio que aquella humana comenzaba a caminar y aspiro su olor profundamente y le agrado, aquel olor a sakuras le gustaba. aunque mas le gustaba como se portaba la humana, tenia un aura muy puro.  
Avanzo rapidamente hacia ella y camino a la par...

-kagome, ¿de donde eres? -pregunto de la nada- pareciera que te conozco.

la miko lo miro soprendida, pues era imposible que toga la conociera.

-lo dudo...  
-llamame toga, creo que seremos amigos...-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras colocaba sus manos atras- en serio me pareces conocida -insitio el inu observandola al detalle.  
-en serio le digo que estoy segura que no -respondio mientras se agachaba a observar una bella flor.  
-¿entonces no me diras de donde vienes?, solo sé que te encontraron en un pozo y que los humanos vivan en pozos seria muy raro -dijo algo divertido, viendo que la miko se levantaba.  
-si me encontraron en un pozo pero de donde yo vengo las cosas son diferentes -solto un suspiro y miro en detalle la flor que habia arrancado- espero algun dia volver...- dijo en un susurro pero olvidandose del fino oido del youkai.

Toga que caminaba a paso lento, la escucho perfectamente pero no quiso averiguarlo, al parecer aquella humana guardaba profundos secretos que no diria a nadie.

-al parecer te quedaras un buen tiempo con nosotros- volvio a hablar el inu, atrayendo la mirada de la humana- asi que te recomiendo que tengas cuidado en tus conversaciones.

esto alarmo a kagome que pensó que habia cometido errores que perjudicarian un futuro proximo y como adivinando toga volvio ha decir.

-recuerda que los youkais sean del rango que sean tienen un excelente oido y por lo general detestan estar cerca de los humanos, asi que cuando estes sola es mejor cambiar de rumbo -recomendo ante una muda miko que procesaba el consejo.

-lo tendre en mente -pudo decir luego de unos segundos y algo preocupada de que el inu haya escuchado lo que susurro dijo- pero tengo una curiosidad o sea una pregunta -vio los ojos expectantes del inu por la pregunta y continuo- ¿como fue que ustedes tengan consideracion con los humanos?

el inu se detuvo y parecia pensarlo, el no hablaba mucho de aquel tema y es que tampoco habia con quien compartirlo ya que los youkais no querian saber nada de los humanos mas que aniquilarlos.

-eso fue hace unos cientos de años cuando eramos pequeños -comenzo a recordar toga- irasue y yo decidimos salir de la proteccion del castillo y nos fuimos alejando y entre juegos la noche llego -kagome escuchaba con mucha atencion y a la vez se imaginaba a una irasue y toga de pequeños- nos habiamos pérdido y en nuestra desesperacion un humano nos encontro... -hizo una pausa y se sento en una banca proxima y con la mano invito a que la miko tomara asiento y prosiguio el relato- pensamos que correria de nosotro o en el peor de los casos tratar de hacernos daño, pero no, aquel humano que era un campesino nos cuido toda la noche y nos alimento...

-vaya, es... -trataba de buscar las palabras pero toga se adelanto.  
-fue bueno, nos enseño que no importaba nuestra raza, aun recuerdo lo que dijo "no importa si somos humanos o youkais, todos necesitamos protejernos, asi este mundo viviria en paz"...  
-sin duda fue una buena persona, somos pocos los que pensamos asi, si tan solo dejaramos de pelear entre nosotros seria tan diferente -expreso la miko soltando un suspiro y con aquellos ojos centellaban su anhelo- pero cuentame que sucedio despues.

vio que la cara de toga se puso seria y que batallaba en expresar sus recuerdos y cuando ella iba a decirle algo, el inu continuo.

-al dia siguiente cuando el padre de irasue nos encontro vio a aquel humano y sin preguntar algo, lo mato delante nuestro -kagome vio que toga hacia un puño y que aquel fue un recuerdo amargo y queria calmarlo.  
-aquel momento que compartieron con él los cambio de por vida, ahora saben que los humanos o un grupo de nosotros deseamos la paz y vivir con usted en armonia -trato de consolar y al parecer fue asi.  
-sin duda si aquel dia no hubiera pasado todo eso, seriamos sanguinarios como el resto de youkais -hablo aun serio, pero vio la mirada de la miko que emanaba tranquilidad y que su mirada no expresaba mas aquel temor del principio de su paseo- es bueno saber que acompañaras a irasue, porque se que tu compañia es la adecuada.

Después de aquello kagome decidio ya no hablar mas sobre ese asunto pues traia recuerdos tristes y no deseaba volver a ver a Inu No con el aquel semblante.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio.

solo que en los pensamientos de toga, se sintía atraido por aquella humana era algo incipiente, aunque su origen fuera un misterio eso no le importaba. solo que en su mente golpeo la cruda realidad que pronto debia casarse y que despues de eso muchos cambiarian su vida.

Caminaron mas cruzando un puente, donde ya se oia el croar de las ranas que rompia aquel silencio. La miko vio que estaba oscureciendo...

-debo volver ya esta saliendo la luna y no deseo preocupar a irasue -hablo sacando de los pensamientos a toga.  
-creo que aun no deberiamos ir -hablo mirando la luna que ya salia- conozco a irasue y aun debe estar calmandose... -entonces con mas razon deberia a ayudarla a calmarse -dijo preocupada la miko a punto de partir, pero la mano de toga la retuvo.  
-sé que tiens buenas intenciones, pero lo que calma a irasue es estar absolutamente sola, ella aprendio a canalizar su ira, debemos respetar sus formas -explico mientras su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos chocolates que estaban soprendidos por el acto de haber sido sujetada.  
-esta bien -respondio bajando la mirada y retirando su brazo del agarre de toga- no sabia eso, pero si es asi lo respetare.

Toga no contesto estaba muy a gusto oliendo aquel aroma y hechizado por lo sincera amistad que kagome tenia hacia irasue.  
solo que aquel encanto fue abruptamente interrumpido por el crujido del estomago de kagome, que lo miro algo sonrojada.

-vaya, ya tienes hambre -afirmo viendo que kagome asentia con la cabeza- ven aqui hay unos arboles frutales.

kagome solo fue arrastrada, pues el inu la cogio de la mano, provocando que el color rosa quedara desplazado por el rojo fuerte que sus mejillas ahora tenian.

el inu la solto para luego saltar a un arbol de manzanas y eso le dió algo de tiempo para relajarse y hacer que sus mejillas dejaran de estar calientes.

-toma -extendio la manzana despues de limpiarla con la manga de su haori- se ven deliciosas.  
-gracias -respondio la miko y le dio un mordisco, sintiendo aquel exquisito sabor- sin duda estan muy deliciosas.  
-estos arboles los plantamos con irasue -respondio con orgullo, para luego morder una manzana.

mientras continuaba comiendo la manzana, la miko se reprocho por que tanto se sonrojaba por aquel youkai y que deberia de verlo como es como el padre de inuyasha y sesshomaru. aunque el ser tan agradable y guapo, provocaba tal reaccion.

-solo me cae bien, es eso... -penso dandole una rapida mirada- pronto me acostumbrare a su presencia y todo esto pasara.

Ambos continuaron por una rato mas pero el dueño de aquel palacio los encontro y estallo en ira:

-¡¿qué hace esta humana en mi palacio?! -grito mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente.

kagome iba a responder pero fue detenida por Toga que la puso tras el, aquel acto le recordo a inuyasha y sintio miedo por que algo malo le ocurriera a toga.

-esta humana, no representa ningun problema- explico con la voz calmada toga - Lord.  
-no permito que ningun humano este cerca de mi castillo y ella no será la excepcion -grito nuevamente mientras la señalaba con el dedo.  
-Grand lord, ella es tan insignificante que no sera una molestia- trato de explicarse de nuevo toga, usando palabras que no deseaba usar- es mas irasue la tomo bajo su proteccion ya que esta humana le debe a Irasue.  
-asi que mi hija- dijo con indignacion- trajo esta basura a mi castillo y para aumentar le salvo la vida -dijo aun mas enfurecido, solo que kagome algo cansada de ser tratada de semejante manera hablo...  
-lamento mucho que mi presencia le cause molestia, lord del oeste. Estare aqui hasta saldar mi deuda con su hija y de ahi partire -dijo seria mirando al lord directamente- creame que no es tampoco de mi agrado estar aqui...  
-eres una desvergonzada, para que alguien de tu calaña me hable deberia estar postrado a mis pies y rogar por su vida y tu vienes con tu falta de modales a decirme que te quedaras -en eso la tomo por el cuello y apreto tan fuerte que la miko no podia respirar- tu en tu vida podras compensar a mi hija, eres tan insignificante no mereces la caridad de mi hja -y apreto mas el cuello.

Toga viendo esta situacion trato de abogar por ella, ya que no podia hacer frente al Lord...

-no la mate -hablo serio sin mostrar algo de preocupacion, pues si lo hacia el futuro de kagome seria la muerte- dejala vivir de esa manera irasue ya no estara ausente del castillo, usted siempre se queja que irasue para ausente, pero desde que tiene a esta humana, ella para en el castillo usted mismo lo sabe y de esa forma puede controlar sus movimientos -aquellas palabras parecieron que hicieron pensar al Lord y muy a su pesar la arrojo.

El rostro de kagome era azul por un momento pensó que no veria el mañana y que el plan de rectificar las cosas no se llegaria a concretar. En medio de eso supo que la irasue del futuro fue asi por aquella influencia tan oscura de su padre. la pobre tosia consecutivamente ante la vista de ambos inus y toga se sentia mal por no poder haberla librado de eso antes.

-si irasue sale de este castillo en tu ausencia -mirando a toga- esta humana morira y tu -viendo a la miko que aun tosia en el piso- pide a tus dioses que mi hija no se le ocurra salir, pues bien se que a ella no le gusta el encierro aunque para mi sera un placer matarte -no dijo mas y se alejo del lugar.

toga se aseguraba que su futuro suegro estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y asi poder ayudar a la miko.

-lo siento kagome, debi de tener mas cuidado, si lo hubiera sentido antes esto no hubiera ocurrido - mientras lo decia se agacho para ayudarla a parar.  
-ese youkai es realmente malvado -tocandose el cuello- si tuviera mi poder lo hubiera puesto en su sitio.  
-¿poder? -dijo con asombro el inu, ante la mirada de kagome que otra vez habia dicho demás- ¿a que poder te refieres?  
-hace poco descubrir que tengo poder espiritual -las manos que la sotenian se retiraron mas que nada por la sorpresa de escuchar eso.  
-¿eres una miko?- dijo en medio del asombro y algo de temor.  
-si -respondio adivinando los miedos que por su mente pasaban- no temas no puedo purificarte y aunque pudiera no lo haria, eres un youkai muy agradable -sonrio apenas ya que el dolor aun seguia.  
-gracias -respondio tratando de sonreir pero aun el asombro lo tenian cautivo- todo esto me parece increible, irasue que es una youkai te encuentra y resulta que eres el enemigo de nuestra especie... -kagome iba a refutar el termino enemigo pero inu no se adelanto- bueno digo enemigo por que la mayoria de los tuyos nos purifican por nuestros malos actos pero tu eres diferente ¿verdad?  
-seré diferente siempre que todos no traten de matarme. En comparcion de los demas humanos al menos me puedo defender solo que al paso que voy, creo que muchos como ese podrian llegar a matarme -explico pero se hallaba algo nerviosa el miedo de perder la vida habia provocado un ligero temblor y se notaba ya que su mano temblaba sin parar.

-creo que mejor sera ir con irasue y no debes dejarla por nada ella te protejera -para esto la tomo de la mano y comenzo su marcha.  
-Toga creo que puedo caminar sola -dicho esto el inu se detuvo y solto su agarre.  
-lo lamento no era mi intencion incomodarte -respondio algo avergonzado aunque no se le notara.

luego de aquello siguieron con direccion a la alcoba de irasue y la encontraron leyendo...

-Irasue aqui esta kagome aunque-hablo mientras entraba a la habitacion- casi tu padre la mata -la inu solto en el acto el pergamino y cogio a kagome por el hombro.  
-¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras buscaba alguna lesion y viendo el cuello morado de su amiga, la colera comenzo a formarse dentro de la inu- por que no la protegiste sabes que él sin duda la hubiera matado, en que pensabas para no percibir la llegada de mi padre...  
-fue mi culpa. estabamos conversando y me descuide, lo siento -dijo avergonzado ya que el muy rara vez bajaba la guardia a ese punto- pero llegue a un acuerdo con tu padre y por eso la dejo con vida.  
-calmate irasue no es grave -hablo tocando la mano de su amiga que aun se hallaba en su hombro- esto no volvera a pasar.  
-¿calmarme? -dijo aun preocupada en medio de su enojo- no puedo calmarme, el casi te asesina mira como te dejo... no debi dejar que la llevaras esto no hubiera ocurrido -le gritaba ahora al inu- mira como la traes...  
-irasue -perdoname rogo el inu.  
-kagome no es solo mi amiga -dijo con la voz algo tremula- es como una hermana la unica que tengo y en quien confio y tu te descuidas y provocas esto...  
-irasue -hablo de nuevo kagome- lamento causarte preocupacion, no volvera a pasar en verdad que no ocurrira, siempre estare contigo...  
-No volvera a ocurrir si tu la tienes contigo -hablo toga con la voz seria y sintiendo enojo consigo mismo- le prometi a tu padre que no saldrias del castillo hasta que regrese porque si sales ella morira...  
-vaya que conveniente, esta usando a kagome ya que le averguenza que me relacione con los demas humanos, esto debe acabar pronto -expreso fastidiada mientras que caminaba en circulos ante la mirada del youkai y la humana- debes regresar pronto -preciso ante la mirada del inu.  
-asi lo hare ya bajo mi proteccion como tu esposo no podra recriminarte nada -dijo triunfante el inu- podras seguir con tus buenas obras con los humanos...

* * *

hola, espero y esten bien.

ya vi que algunos han agregado mi historia a su lectura, gracias.

tambien a fabi por su comentario.

por cierto ya falta 1 cap para que kagome y nuestro sesshomaru se vuelvan a ver.

nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Pasaron los tres dias para la partida de Toga.

En ese tiempo irasue habia echo lo posible de controlar su enojo, kagome para ella aunque la conociera poco, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, sentia que podia confiar plenamente y que los secretos que le habia contado nunca saldrian de aquellos labios.

Aunque extrañaba salir del castillo, sabia que seria por poco tiempo.

ambas se encontraban en los jardines, irasue le enseñaba a leer esa escritura como pasatiempo y la miko se sentia feliz por aprender a leer aquellos pergaminos. sin duda para algo en un futuro le servirian.

**Pov kagome:**

Estuve pensando mucho en que decirle a irasue, me refiero al futuro pero no tengo idea de cuando hacerlo, quisiera que la perla aparezca y cuando la tenga poder decirle lo necesario para luego partir. Creo que podria decirle que una relacion no solo se puede construir sobre una amistad y que es necesario que ese sentimiento este presente, esta idea es la que mas me convence porque la otra idea de decirle que tendra un hijo frio y cruel podria hacerla desistir sobre casarse y eso provocaria que sesshomaru no exista.

aparte de estas ideas hoy se me ocurrio hablar con toga y revelarle la verdad pero si me toma por una loca, no escuchará mis palabras, esto hace que mi cabeza empiece a estallar. No puedo dejar que el destino ocurra igual del que vine, deseo evitarlo y asi... asi sabre que mi llegada aqui tuvo un proposito.

**fin pov de kagome.**

**Narra Kagome:**

-como te decia esta de aqui -señalaba una imagen en el pergamino- significa confiar y si la juntas con esta es confiar en ti.  
-ya veo -hable sintiendo un ligero golpe de culpa - ¿cuantos caracteres son...?  
-al menos unos mil y recien llevas 20 -contesto algo divertida por la cara de espanto que puse. Es que kamis que manera de complicarse la vida.  
-¿quien invento tantos...?- dije aun espantada provocando la risa de toga que llegaba.  
-creo que irasue se equivoca -hablo calmando su risa- no son mil son 1 500 caracteres.

Iba quejarme por semejante cantidad pero solo me quede embobada mirando su aspecto.

* * *

**Narra autora:**

Inu No llevaba aquella armadura que ella vio en su tumba y el pelo no lo traia suelto, lo llevaba en una coleta, en su cintura llevaba dos hakanas y vio la famosa Sounga (comillo nublado) que totosai alguna vez menciono. Para esto Irasue se habia puesto en pie y estaba sujetando la mano de toga.

-debes tener cuidado, ya me entere que en esas tieras hay poderosos youkais sin temor a nada y por mas fuerte que seas te pueden dar problemas -dijo con genuina preocupacion ante los ojos de toga que ahora la miraban.  
-despreocupate, no me pasara nada -luego le dio un beso en la frente- cuida de la humana -pero kagome lo vio con mala cara por escuchar llamarla de esa manera y se corrigio- digo de kagome y espera por mi regreso...  
-orare por ti todos los dias -contesto la inu, tratando de evitar las lagrimas. el cariño que sentia por toga era sincero.  
-cuidese en el campo de batalla, estaremos esperando que vuelva sano -expreso la miko ante aquellos ojos ambar que la veian con cariño.  
-creo que ustedes piensan que no volvere -y sonrio tratando de romper el ambiente tenso que ahi se habia formado- soy el gran general nadie me hará nada.

no paso mucho tiempo para que el se retirara dejando a ambas youkai y humana solas, el castillo se sintio vacio, las mujeres youkais y sus hijos y unos cuantos guardias eran los que custodiaban aquel lugar.

de lo mas alto del castillo irasue y kagome miraban el partir de los soldados que eran cientos. irasue aun preocupada hablo...

-sabias kagome que mi padre al principio no me queria -hablo de repente haciendo que la mirada de kagome se pusiera en ella- el queria un macho y no una hembra, fue grande su decepcion que mato a mi madre luego del parto...-la miko iba a consolarla pero ella siguio- me dejo al cuidado de una de las doncellas de mi madre y no quiso tomar otra compañera porque temia que le naciera otra hembra. se resigno a mi y me crio bajo todo lujo y buena educacion pero nunca me ha querido como lo que soy... el cada vez que puede me echa la culpa porque si hubiera nacido como principe de esta casa mi madre no hubiera muerto pero ahora, solo me une a toga por su prestigio y porque el cree que podrá manejar a toga a su antojo ya que es alguien de origen humilde... pero grande sera la sopresa cuando toga muestre que no será asi.

luego de esto la mirada de la inu se poso en ella y con determinacion le dijo...

-erradicaremos al menos de esta casa cardinal el maltrato para humanos y youkais porque aunque no lo creas, existen youkais que reciben un trato injusto por los que tienen mas poderes y tambien estan los hanyous que son despreciados.  
-estoy segura que lo lograrás junto a inu no, pero hay un asunto que paso por mi mente... -hizo una pausa para elegir las palabras precisas.  
-adelante dimelo, te escucho -invito la inu mientras volvia su mirada al horizonte.  
-bien sé que tu boda no es por amor sino por un gran proposito, pero tarde o temprano tu corazon puede elegir a alguien-dio un respiro aunque la mirada de la inu seguia en el horizonte- o quizás el mismo toga podria enamorarse ¿como pretendes lidiar con eso?

-sabes kagome me lo he preguntado muchas veces -se síncero la inu mirando ahora hacia su amiga- pasó varias veces y la unica respuesta que encuentro es ser sinceros, pues creo que nunca podre amar a toga y lo mas triste es que tengo que engendrar de manera obligatoria un hijo para asi asegurar la posicion de toga sino mi padre lo eliminará. Si el amor tocara la puerta debera ser despues de tener un heredero o en el mejor de los casos seria que nunca viniera a mi -sonaba muy sincera la inu y se veia en sus ojos que decia la verdad de sus sentimientos- en caso de toga el debe decirmelo si alguna vez se enamora de alguien, no me importa si es de una humana, pero debe tener el valor de decirlo de esa manera lo entenderia completamente.

la miko permanecio en silencio analizando lo ultimo dicho por la inu y corroborando con el futuro del que ella venia, el que habia cometido el error fue toga. decidió entonces que aquien deberia revelar las cosas era toga y no irasue y de esa manera hacerle ver que todo dependia de él. Esperaria pacientemente que el regresara porque sabia que asi lo haria.

-nunca pense que tendrias una niñez tan dolorosa irasue -hablo tocando el hombro en señal de apoyo- ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado pero de lo que estoy segura es que eres una youkai excepcional. Estare a tu lado para ver las buenas cosas que realizaras muy pronto y de algo debes estar segura nuestro juicio viene para todos y tu... -dudo por un instante de decir la palabra padre asi que la reemplazo- y el lord actual tendra lo que merece, a su debido momento tenlo por echo -la inu se sintio tan reconfortada de haber encontrado una humana tan valiosa y solo la abrazo y por su rostro unas lagrimas descendian.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

los dias pasaban y con ellos varios pergaminos llegaban a irasue, aquellos pergaminos eran de toga que le contaba sus avances en aquella guerra y de como de manera camuflada habia avisado a los humanos para que se retiraran y no matarlos.  
la inu se sentia algo aliviada porque dentro de todo su amigo y futuro esposo hacia lo posible por permanecer leal a sus principios.  
De ella tambien partian pergaminos dandole consejos y sugerencias, no mencionaba nada de kagome ya que no lo veia necesario y en cuanto a ésta trataba de llevar los dias de la mejor manera.

Su estancia ya se habia extendido por dos meses y debia esperar al menos un par de meses para poder hablar con toga. luego que el se casara con la inu, ella trataria de salir del castillo para buscar aquella perla por su cuenta y poder regresar. Todo era cuestion de esperar.

pasaron los meses restantes y un pequeño grupo hacia resitencia al ejercito de los youkais...

**Campo de batalla:**

Toga habia lanzado el ataque, solo mataba a youkais, evitaba toparse con los humanos, pero esta vez no pudo.  
Entro en una cabaña blandiendo su espada y vio que una mujer estaba parada y en su mano empuñaba una daga y en la otra tenia algo que el inu no pudo distinguir...

-debes huir, no quiero matarte -hablo el inu guardando su espada, ante la mirada incredula de la mujer.  
-si no quisieras matarnos no hubieras lanzado un ataque contra nosotros, eres un cobarde que espera que crea en tus palabras para luego -escupia con colera cada palabra y daba pasos decididos con la daga en alto- atacarme por la espalda -y con determinacion corrio hacia toga, el cual la contuvo pero otro youkai que entraba, le clavo una espada por el costado a la mujer.  
-ustedes seran malditos -murmuro la mujer, mientras la sangre salia por la herida a la vez que escupia sangre.

Toga giro el rostro para ver quien fue el que dio el golpe y vio que era un soldado inu...

-no debe confiar en estos humanos general -dijo mientras limpiaba su espada manchada de sangre.  
-la iba a matar pero te adelantaste -contesto rapidamente tratando sonar lo mas seguro y no de asombro porque sino provocaria habladurias- la proxima dejame jugar, merezco algo de diversion -expreso ante la mirada del soldado que creia en lo dicho.  
-perdoneme mi general, no volvera a ocurrir -luego de esto aquel soldado salio.

toga miraba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer y sintio culpa, debio ser mas contundente en lo que decia de esa manera aquella humana aun estaria viva.

-pronto esto acabara -musito, solo que se enfoco en un brillo que provenia de la mano de la mujer.

El se agacho para revisar lo que sujetaba y vio que era una perla, parecia valiosa pero ni bien la toca sintio que su poder se incrementaba, decidio ocultarla en sus ropas. despues averiguaria la procedencia de aquella perla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habia pasado una semana de aquel incidente y toga se hallaba de regreso al castillo del lord del oeste. Envio noticias de su llegada a irasue.

irasue no era participe de los arreglos del castillo, le parecia cruel celebrar la hazaña de haber matado a inocentes, solo iba por protocolo y por que asi lo exigia su padre.  
No hubo mucha variacion de sus actividades ese dia.  
por su parte kagome se preparaba para poder hablar con toga y de una vez zanjar el asunto. la boda seria en la luna proxima y eso seria en 2 dias.

**UNA NOCHE ANTES DE LA BODA:**

los preparativos para la boda del quinquenio por asi decirlo se hallaba es su climax y era asi porque todo ser viviente ahi presente, corria desesperado por tenerlo todo listo, horas antes habian recibido a el lord del oeste y al gran general. por ende se hallaban mas que agotados...

-todos se ven nerviosos -hablo kagome observando el correr de las personas.  
-¿qué esperabas humana?-hablo con molestia karala que habia llegado a palacio para acompañar en su gran dia a irasue- la que se va a casar no es cualquier youkai, sino de la mas prestigiosa casa cardinal y todo debe ser perfecto, porque sino ellos pagarán con su vida si algo saliera mal.  
-pero deben estar cansados por los preparativos anteriores... -apunto la miko indignada- ademas esos preparativos no son necesarios de por si el castillo ya estaba hermoso...  
-¿como se te ocurre pensar que esas decorariones son suficiente para la boda de la princesa del oeste?- escupio fastidiada mirando con ojos fulminadores a la miko.  
-apoyo a kagome -hablo irasue- el castillo ya estaba preparado no habia necesidad de todo esto...  
-si esta fuera mi boda...-empezo karala.  
-si fuera tu boda podrias exigir y ordenar lo que quieras -respondio la inu seria- en mi caso prefiero que sea sencilla, ademas sabes perfectamente que no me desvivo por casarme -lanzo aquellas palabras, haciendo que karala se sintiera incomoda por que nadie la pedia para casarse y el motivo su mal caracter.  
-mejor no sigo, no quiero malograrte tu ultima noche de soltera, hablemos de otros temas -decia esto con sumo esfuerzo porque a pesar de todo sentia estima por irasue.

por su parte la miko no se unio a la conversacion, queria bajar a ayudar pero temia chocar con el Lord y que éste por los tragos demas la matara sin tregua alguna. Dio un hondo suspiro y decidio subir a la azotea que paraba desierta y mirar las estrellas.

Ya se hallaba un buen rato mirando el firmamento que le daba una paz inexplicable y se hallaba tan sumida en su contemplación que no sintió llegar a toga.

-es inexplicable la paz que nos dan las estrellas ¿verdad?- kagome no respondio porque lo primero que hizo fue pegar un grito del susto, pero al verlo...  
-que susto me has dado -acalló su grito, pero su corazon latía apresuradamente por la sorpresa- la próxima...  
-disculpame no pensé que te asustaria -dijo avergonzado tocandose uno de sus orejas- en serio lo lamento.  
-esta bien, mejor olvidemos esta situacion -hablo la miko y se volteo de nuevo a ver las estrellas- es bueno verte sano, no pude ver cuando llegaste habia demasiados yokais...  
-dije que volveria sano, por algo soy un temido general -dijo sonriente viendo tambien las estrellas.

kagome decidio que hablaria en ese mismo instante con él, algo le decia que pronto no estaria mas ahi y que era su oportunidad.  
esperaba que toga no la creyera una demente. Entonces comenzo a hablar...

-en donde vivía existía un instrumento llamado telescopio el cual permite ver con mas claridad las estrellas las podemos ver mas grandes incluso -si ahi estaba tratando de contarle pero habia salido con este inicio.  
-¿existe tal objeto? nunca escuche sobre eso -dijo maravillado el inu viendo a la miko pero ella aun mantenia la mirada en las estrellas.  
-si existe, pero no en este tiempo...- hizo una pausa trago saliva y miro a toga el cual la miraba no con amor, pues el habia aclarado sus sentimientos y era una mirada de cariño de dos amigos- es del futuro -vio que la mirada de toga no mostraba alguna reaccion de rechazo a lo que decia y siguió- hace unos meses yo vine de un futuro en el cual tu ausencia ha provocado... enfrentamientos consanguineos.  
-kagome no digas cosas que no son ciertas... - hablo serio, y en su voz parecia que estaba algo molesto y a la vez asombrado.  
-recuerdas que irasue te conto que me encontro en un pozo -el inu escuchaba en silencio pero aun escéptico- aquel dia vine del futuro con la ayuda de los fragmentos de una perla que tiene un poder extraordinario, aquel dia tus hijos peleaban a muerte y uno de ellos hizo lo posible para que huya...  
-¡basta kagome! -estallo toga no podia creer, no imaginaba tal situación- no sigas con eso... -pero el no la miraba.  
-¡no toga! -grito la miko- debes escucharme porque lo que te digo es cierto, sé que solo tengo palabras y no pruebas -en esto kagome se acerco a toga y le agarro por los brazos, provocando que la mirara- ¡te juro por los kamis y lo mas sagrado que tengo no estoy inventando o mintiendo!

El gran general vio sus orbes marrones y la transparencia de estos sin hallar mentiras o señal de que estuviera inventando y a la vez veía en estos que pedian que creyera. Se convenció por que siempre kagome habia sido honesta y recordo que aquella humana habia dicho que nunca podia hablar de su procedencia y si lo hacia debía ser tan importante para romper aquel silencio. Nunca invento nada y sabiendo su historial, acepto escucharla.

-voy a escucharte -contesto soltandose del agarre y dio unos pasos dandole la espalda para decir- el que crea depende de mi.

aunque kagome queria escuchar otra respuesta, tuvo que conformarse, no podia hacer mas de lo que en su alcance estaba.

-como decia vengo de un futuro por los fragmentos de la perla de shikon y en ese tiempo, tu tuviste dos hijos uno que es un yuokai y el otro es un hanyou - empezo a narrar ante la atencion de Inu No que se habia girado hacia ella- solo que cuando tu hijo el hanyou nació te hallabas mal herido y por rescatar a su madre tu falleciste, ya que te habias enfretado a un poderoso enemigo. la crianza de esa criatura fue dificil y tambien fue dificil para tu hijo el heredero del oeste aceptarlo es mas hasta el momento en que estuve siempre deseaba matarlo sin importarle que fuera su medio hermano -continuaba narrando y tomo una pausa para seguir- el motivo que me trajo a ti fue para evitar que cometas un grave error pues creo que algo no fue bien con irasue ya que ella en ese futuro no detuvo los actos de tu hijo es mas odiaba a los humanos...

-imposible ella jamas los odiaria-interrumpio toga.  
-al parecer todo se debió a que tu elegiste a la madre del hanyou sin ser honesto con ella...-hablo algo apenada por toda esa situacion- toga si te cuento todo esto a ti es porque cuando hable con irasue sin decirle nada de lo que hasta hora te he contado, lo unico que ella quiere, es que sean sinceros... -hizo un pausa y veia como el rostro de toga se desfiguraba por la preocupacion- Si bien es cierto es tu futuro pero hay personas que saldran afectadas por tus decisiones y marcarás para siempre a Irasue, a la humana que eligiras y a tus hijos, por eso me atrevo a reberlarte el motivo que me trajo y con esto, no te estoy diciendo que no tengas a tu hijo el hanyou sino que seas claro con tus sentimientos y asi evitar el desastre...-solto un suspiro la miko, viendo como toga se tocaba la cabeza y agachaba el rostro.

-todo lo que me dices no es facil de asimilar -toga no podia creer que todo eso pasaria o paso en ese futuro- pero ya que eres tu la que me lo ha contado...- dijo alzando la cabeza- voy a creer y cuando este presente ante esa situacion... recordare lo que me has dicho y corregire mis malas elecciones pero contare contigo ¿verdad? -sujeto una de las manos de la miko.

kagome se sintio triste porque sabía que no estaria...

-yo..-balbuceo y no podia mirarle a los ojos- no creo que este, despues que te cases empezare la busquedad de la perla de shikon... -pero en eso sintio la presencia de la perla.

toga vio que la miko dejo de hablar de repente. Esto llamo su atencion y la tomo por los brazos.

-kagome ¿que ocurre? -dijo alarmado.  
-esto es increible siento la presencia de la perla, antes no la sentia y ahora -dijo con una sonrisa- ahora la percibo esta aqui...

InuNo recordo aquella perla y la busco entre sus ropas.

-una mujer que habia fallecido -no quiso darle detalles- en el campo de batalla sujetaba esta perla -en eso se la mostro, era de color morado oscuro.  
-la shikon, la perla de shikon -volvio a repetir asombrada- esta contaminada pero mi poder la purificará- en eso cuando sintio que la perla caia en sus manos se volvio rosa.  
-¿que hiciste?-dijo con asombro el inu.  
-elimine la energia maligna de la perla, esta perla es la legendaria perla de shikon, dicen que nacio del corazon de una sacerdotisa llamada midoriko, ella lucho con cientos de montruos...  
-vaya es soprendente el poder que tiene, cuando la toque senti un poder recorrerme- conto el inu, recordando lo que sintió.  
-en las manos equivocadas puede ser un arma nefasta, por eso debe quedarse bajo el cuidado de una miko en este caso, yo soy su guardiana por el momento, es bueno que la encontraste -sonrio ampliamente.  
-ahora que la tienes partirás - no era una pregunta era una afirmacion y se notaba que las palabras las decia con tristeza.  
-ya que te conte todo, mi mision término y mi presencia aqui no debe continuar y sin duda te volvere a ver -trataba de animarlo aunque a ella tambien le provocaba una profunda pena- todo dependera de ti toga.  
-veo que no puedo retenerte, solo hazlo cuando me case, yo mismo te escoltare a ese pozo -tomo la mano de la miko- dejame hacerlo.  
-nadie mas nos podra acompañar irasue no debe saber nada -solo dijo esto para salir del paso ya que haria lo contrario- en un futuro si todo va bien yo misma le contare, nunca digas a nadie de esta conversacion, ya que el simple echo de haberte contado puede provocar cambios impensados, prometelo -exigio la miko, sujetando con la otra mano, la mano de toga.  
-lo prometo kagome -aseguro el youkai.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

al dia siguiente las horas pasaron practicamente en un parpadeo y cuando kagome se dio cuenta de todo, Irasue ya se hallaba ante un altar con Toga que portaba sus mejores galas y puesto su brillante armadura, el cabello ya no iba suelto sino levantado en una cola.  
por su parte irasue llevaba puesto un vestido dorado con algunas figuras de la luna y flores de loto en el borde del mismo, eran entallado sin llegar a la vulgaridad. su cabello por primera vez lo tenia suelto y adornado con orquillas de oro y en ellas figura de una luna llena en color plata. ella observaba desde lejos todo eso, ya que no era grata a la vista de los youkais.

Sintio pena porque en breve se marcharia para siempre, no dejaría que toga la llevara al pozo, no podia seguir ocupando aquel espacio de tiempo con su presencia, ella debia desaparecer de una vez porque sino algo malo podria ocurrir.

Salio sigiliosamente y fue fácil porque todos estaban ocupados con presenciar aquella union.

**Narra kagome:**

lamento mucho por irme asi. algun dia te lo explicare y se que lo entenderas. Corrige tus malas decisiones es mi mas sincero deseo.  
Siempre seras mi eterno amigo toga, siempre.

sali del castillo y me dirigi al pozo, segun me dijo irasue aquel pozo estaba a unas horas de ahi. senti algo de miedo pero tome todo el valor para seguir con mi destino.

camine alrededor de 2 horas y veia que estaba próxima a llegar, me senti alegre y agradecida por no haber tenido ningun inconveniente.

cada paso que di hizo que viera el pozo y saque fuerzas y corri a él. Cuando estuve parada frente al pozo devorador de huesos, senti que lagrimas bañaban mi rostro y pense, desee... "quiero volver a ver a inuyasha", ese fue mi deseo sincero. a pesar de todo el me ayudo a huir de una inminente muerte y solo queria ir a verlo comprobar que todo marchara como creia que debia ser.  
me sente en el borde y me arroje a aquel vacio.

Senti como golpee el duro suelo, alce la vista y aun era de noche, decidi quedarme ahi y esperar que el sol saliera.  
mi plan solo era ver que inuyasha este bien y luego partir, irme. la perla estaba entera y en mi poder no habia una busqueda que realizar.

pasaron las horas y el sol salio y con el salí de aquel pozo y para mi asombro el pozo estaba dentro de un... ¡no es cierto! me dije con asombro... es un palacio.

Aunque sali con suma cautela de inmediato dos youkais me atraparon.

**Narra autora:**

la pobre de kagome se veia presa de ambos youkais que la jalaban hacia unas bodegas, donde la lanzaron y encerraron...

-no me encierren, ¡dejenme salir! -gritaba sin lograr convencer a los youkais.  
-te quedaras hasta que nuestro señor decida -sentencio el otro.  
-¡dejenme salir! -insitio pero ya no hubo respuesta.

¿que habia pasado? ¿como habia quedado el pozo dentro de aquel palacio?, fueron las dudas que rodeaban la mente de kagome.  
quien seria el famoso señor de aquel palacio y ¿que tanto habia cambiado aquel presente?  
ella solo dejo de gritar no habia caso, nadie al parecer la ayudaria. esperaria para ver al famoso señor.

pasaron al menos unas 4 horas de encierro y un youkai llevaba una bandeja de comida, abrio aquella bodega...

-sacame de aqui, no pretendo hacer nada malo...-dijo a modo de ruego pero aquel youkai no le contesto- por favor liberame.

de nuevo no hallo respuesta, solo que de nuevo se hallaba encerrada pero al menos habia algo que comer.

* * *

Hola aqui con el nuevo cap... en el proximo al fin apareceran los hermanos taisho ya veremos como sera su relacion y si toga hizo caso o mando todo por la borda.

gracias por leer y dejenme sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

llego el dia siguiente y fue despertada abruptamente por un grito.

-¡Despierta! ¡humana despierta! -en el acto la miko abrio los ojos de par en par.

sus ojos chocaron con aquel ambar pero el poseedor de sus ojos era Inuyasha, se veia algo diferente, el pelo no lo traia suelto sino en una coleta baja y no llevaba aquel traje rojo sino uno de color azul marino.  
no pudo mas y sin pensarlo se lanzo al cuello de este...

-¡inuyasha! ¡estas vivo! -grito con alegria pero a la vez lagrimas de alegria bañaron su rostro- ¡estuve preocupada por ti!

el inu estaba en shock y no supo porque pero abrazo a aquella humana pero duro poco pues la empujo.

-no te conozco ¿quien te dijo mi nombre? -pregunto aun perplejo por la reaccion de la miko.

aquella pregunta trajo a la realidad a kagome que supo que su reaccion no fue de lo mas acertada y no era de menos ya que en ese presente ella no estaba en la memoria de nadie.

-yo...-busco que decir debia de inventar algo o decirle la verdad pero la duda entre estas dos opciones la confundieron mas- yo...

solo que en ese momento ingresaba alguien que si sabia su identidad.

-decidi no perdonarte por irte de aquella manera - resono aquella voz conocida por ella pero en su tono habia reproche - pero estoy muy feliz por verte de nuevo-en ese instante el decoro los modales y el ser la señora del oeste se fueron por un tubo, Irasue abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a kagome.

-Irasue... -dijo con asombro al verla, pero sin darle tiempo a algo mas pues practicamente estaba sin aire por el abrazo.  
-sabia que nos encontrariamos de nuevo amiga -dijo muy feliz la inu.

Inuyasha veia todo aquello y sabia que algo grande se habia pérdido y quiso saber.

-¿me pueden explicar qué sucede?...-esto llamo la atencion de ambas.  
-es algo complicado de explicar -dijo la inu- pero kagome te podra explicar... -el inu iba a preguntar pero irasue lo detuvo- pero eso sera después, dejemos que nuestra invitada descanse como se debe.

kagome la miraba muy alegre y deducia que irasue conocia algunas cosas que habia confiado a toga.  
-por cierto disculpa que estos -indicando a los youkais- te encerraran, como no habia nadie no tuvieron mas opción.

Aquel grupo salio de esa bodega y se dirigio al palacio.  
kagome miraba de reojo a inuyasha y éste a veces chocaba su mirada con ella y la miraba con confusión y apartaba rápido la vista.

irasue dispuso una habitacion para la recién llegada sin antes decirle algo...

-es bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, toga se encuentra visitando a los aldeanos de una villa que esta en el extremo norte de nuestro territorio, volvera mañana -dijo sonriente- sin duda serás una gran sorpresa, mas tarde conversaremos y te contare que ha pasado estos 300 años.

-estare ansiosa por nuestra conversacion -contesto la miko dandole un abrazo a la inu- hasta mas tarde.

Sin duda todo aquello habia provocado en ella una gran sorpresa, nunca penso que se volvería a encontrar con la inu y menos aun que aquella inu este al lado de inuyasha. todo parecia indicar que salio bien que ella hubiera ido al pasado.

con estos pensamientos tomo un baño quedandose dormida dentro de la tina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

el almuerzo estaba servido, irasue y el hanyou estaban sentados. solo faltaba su invitada pero ella no aparecia y todo indicaba que no almorzaria.

-veo que aquella humana...- empezo el inu pero la lady del oeste lo corrigió.  
-se llama kagome y no humana, inuyasha. debes tratarla con respeto recuerda que tu madre tambien fue una humana y no creo que te agrade que ande diciendo "la humana de tu madre" ¿verdad? -reprocho haciendo que el inu se sonrojara por la verguenza.  
-¡ay esta bien! -gruño entre dientes- decia que kagome al parecer no tiene modales para dejarnos aqui esperandola.  
-no son falta de modales debe estar exhausta por lo que ha vivido -justifico irasue, cortando su filete- ya que al parecer no llegara podrias comer o ve a buscarla...

solo que grande fue su sorpresa al ver a inuyasha saliendo en busqueda de kagome.

-nadie nos hace esperar -murmuraba entre dientes- si se queda minimo debe respetar mi casa -seguía gruñiendo, ante la mirada divertida de irasue, la cual sabia que su amiga podria ponerlo en su sitio en el acto.

inuyasha entro sin llamar a la habitacion, no justificaba que aquella humana estaria cansada. simplemente se sentia en derecho de exigir ya que ella estaba bajo su techo.

la busco con la mirada y no estaba en el futon donde se suponia deberia estar durmiendo, de pronto giro a su derecha y abrio la puerta sin detenerse y vio que ella estaba ahi...

-tanto te demoras en darte un baño -increpo acercandose mas pero no vio que ella se moviera.

dandose cuenta de la situacion en la que se estaba colocando, retrocedió.

para esto kagome se movio un poco y dandose cuenta de aquella presencia, cogio rapidamente una toalla y se paro tapandose en el acto.  
solo que el hanyou apenas pudo cerrar los ojos, no vio mucho solo la espalda de la miko, pero esto no lo sabia ella.

kagome se giro y vio a inuyasha que tenia los ojos cerrados, pero emitio un grito que fue escuchado por todo el palacio.

-¡pervertido!, ¡largo! fuera!- gritaba en medio del enojo con el rostro rojo- ¡largo!  
-¡yo no vi nada! -grito el inu en su defensa pero la mirada severa de kagome no se relajo y seguia frunciendo el ceño y le dio un golpe con su reiki.  
el inu se encogio por el dolor cayendo de rodillas y la miro asustado -¡¿no viste nada?! -grito incredula- ¡¿esperas que te crea?!, eres un maldito pervertido, entraste a mi habitacion sin llamar...  
-¿eres una miko? -dijo en medio del dolor.  
-si, soy una miko y te advierto que no intentes esto de nuevo ¿entendiste? -dijo saliendo de la tina envuelta en aquella toalla.  
-¿acaso crees que tienes un buen cuerpo? -escupio el inu aun fastidiado y provocando a la humana.  
-recuerda que soy una miko ¿y sabes lo que le hacen las mikos a un youkai o hanyou? -dijo obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa del inu.  
-¿como lo sabes? -dijo incredulo parandose ya que el dolor era soportable.  
-sal de mi cuarto no te debo explicaciones... y menos despues de esto - inuyasha no insisitio era suficiente el dolor de haber sido corregido con poder espiritual para recibir mas.  
-solo te iba a decir que Lady Irasue te esperaba en el comedor y tu tardanza era una falta de respeto -explico el inu ya saliendo de la habitacion- esta es mi palacio.

kagome se quedo sola al fin y esperaba que inuyasha no la hubiera visto como vino al mundo. Se apuro en vestirse y poder reunirse con irasue.  
vio que habia dos bellos kimonos uno de color rosa y otro en amarillo, agarro el kimono amarillo, peino rapidamente su cabello haciendose una media cola.

salio al pasillo y aun en su mente pasaba lo ocurrido...

-nada le costaba tocar -murmuraba para si- todo lo que podiamos evitar y resulta que es un pervertido, pero que me asombro si una vez el me miro cuando me bañaba...-esta vez gruño- sin duda por mas que cambie el tiempo siempre sera lo mismo.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que choco contra el pecho de alguien...

-lo lamento no vi -empezaba a disculparse y cuando alzo el rostro y vio quien, era trago en seco- tu...

Aquel youkai la miraba sin pestañar con expresion seria y sin decir nada solo la rodeo para seguir su camino.

al ver que aquel youkai solo siguio y no dijo nada...

-sesshomaru -penso y aun viendolo dijo en su mente- tiene la misma personalidad distante pero aquel aura asesina no la siento o al menos no es fuerte.

dejo de mirar por donde aquel youkai habia ido y continuo su camino llegando al fin al comedor.

-kagome por favor sientate -invito la inu- lamento mucho lo ocurrido con inuyasha, el es un buen tipo, lo malo es que es impulsivo y por este tiempo algo rebelde-kagome se sentaba al lado de irasue pero no vio al mencionado- desde que su madre fallecio el no ha podido superarlo y ha optado por algunas conductas impropias.

escuchar que la madre de inuyasha ya no estaba entre los mortales le causo una pena sincera, esperaba que toga pudiera hacer algo referente a ello.

-no sabia nada y lo que ocurrio lo olvidare, no te preocupes -dijo mas serena- aunque siendo honestas saber que la mamá de inuyasha no este es triste...  
-si lo es, pero debes saber que ella lo pudo criar e hicimos lo posible para que viviera al menos 250 años, ya que ella no podia vivir mas tiempo...  
-¿como que no podía? -pregunto.

la inu desvio la mirada y con el abanico en mano se agito algo de aire y como pensando como decirlo se tomo algunos segundos.

-kagome realmente no tengo idea de cuanto sepas de las costumbres y reglas de los youkais y entre ellos los que respectan a la union youkai -la miko estaba muy atenta y dandose cuenta de lo escazo que era su conocimiento respondio.  
-la verdad no conozco sus costumbres y casi nada de sus reglas - se sincero la miko y la vista de irasue cayo sobre ella.  
-te explicare -cerro en el acto su abanico y empezo- los youkais machos colocan una marca en la pareja que ellos eligen solo puede ser una y no mas y es asi como la reclaman como suya y otorgandole parte de su vida si fuera humana y evitando que cualquier otro la tome, esto se respeta y se infringe en casos extremos y si se diera el caso, el dolor que causaria se podria comparar con la muerte -explico- en el caso de toga y yo los intereses que nos unen han sido nuestros propositos sinceros de la armonia en esta casa cardinal y que el ponga su marca en ella me hubiera costado un grave dolor pues romperíamos el vinculo que nos une, claro que aquel dolor no seria como una paraje que realmente se ama, pero luego de eso habria sin duda una guerra. claro que ésta no la provocaria yo, sino el resto de mi clan. te explico esto para que entiendas que toga no le puso su marca a ella a pesar de amarla por consentimiento de ella, ya que Izayoi tuvo una charla conmigo donde le explique lo que te dije.

-entonces ella acepto esto -dijo reflexionando.  
-ella fue una buena mujer, entendia las circunstancias de mi union con toga y nunca ambiciono mi lugar y he de admitir que toga hizo bien en ser claro y sincero conmigo con lo que le estaba pasando pues sin duda hubiera ganado una enemiga -dijo seria, abriendo de nuevo su abanico- me dolio en el alma cuando murio pero puedo estar muy feliz por haber logrado que viviera lo suficiente para ver a su hijo echo un buen mozo.  
-vaya si que es increible lo que sucedio y no imaginaba nada sobre eso de la unión youkai -respiro hondamente viendo que su ida al tiempo pasado, cumplió con sus expectativas en su mayoría- aunque es una pena que haya sucedido eso cuentame como ha pasado tu vida en estos 500 años...  
-fueron 600 años-corrigio provocando en la miko otra sopresa mas- tuve un hijo, su nombre es sesshomaru, no es muy hablador pero es muy notable. Ahora esta en el palacio no se relaciona mucho es parte de su personalidad.

a kagome no le sorprendia mucho las caracteristicas de sesshomaru, ya que se comportaba como el que conoció, su duda era si este odiaba a los humanos.

-al parecer el tambien es participe en tus ideas de pacificar la casa cardinal - afirmaba kagome pero con la intencion que la inu confirmara lo dicho y darse por satisfecha del viaje al pasado.

la inu parecia algo incomoda pero sabia que estaba en confianza y aunque le costara decirlo, ella le contaria a kagome...

-cuando sesshomaru nacio fue declarado heredero del oeste y con el una estricta educacion, cuando tenia unos 4 años fue apartado de mi -menciono algo nostalgica recordando aquel dolor de su separacion- Toga se hallaba lejos habia ido a otro parte de este mundo a ayudar a un amigo con la pacificacion de sus tierras y plantar en ellas nuestras ideologias, fue esto que aprovecho mi padre, no me permitio verlo, luego de 5 años lo vi y fue porque toga habia vuelto y uso la fuerza, por reclamar a sesshomaru -seguia contando sintiendo que la voz se entrecortaba.

-amiga -dijo con voz consoladora- lamento que tuvieras que pasar por aquel sufrimiento, no debi de preguntar.

-no kagome, en algun momento iba a contarte -contesto la inu tomando algo de agua- por ese motivo mi hijo tuvo traumas, el era muy animoso y conversador, mi padre destruyo a ese niño y lo volvio distante, sembró en su corazon odio por los humanos y hanyous. tuvimos que lidiar con eso, toga hizo hasta lo imposible por ser paciente con sesshomaru, día a día le recordaba que los humanos no eran sus enemigos y menos los hanyous -de pronto la inu cambio su rostro por el de alivio- es mas le conté como fuimos protegidos por uno, de esa forma el tiempo hizo que mi hijo se recuperara y fuera enterrando aquel odio pero no fue completa su recuperacion cuando creí que todo iba para bien pues ya habia pasado muchos años. Toga me confiesa de la existencia de Izayoi y la trajo a palacio por consentimiento mutuo pero a sesshomaru no le hizo nada de gracia, se sintio traicionado y mas aún cuando se entero que la humana iba a darle un medio hermano...-se detuvo unos segundos ante la mirada atenta de la miko- sin embargo cuando inuyasha nacio algo sucedio en su corazón, se volvio protector de su hermano pero aun persistia su aversion a izayoi.

-¿hoy en dia sigue detestando a los humanos? -pregunto intrigada.  
-al parecer desde el deceso de izayoi ya no siente tanto rechazo o es lo que he podido observar. a veces hablamos pero ya no me menciona nada sobre ellos -de repente una idea golpeo a irasue y sonrio- quizas tu puedas convencerlo que no debe odiarlos...  
-¿yo? -dijo soprendida- no me creo capaz...  
-no seas humilde kagome, te conozco y se que tu eres la unica con la determinacion necesaria para cerrar ese tema -acto seguido tomo sus manos- hazlo por mi y mas que nada debes ganarte mi perdon por irte sin despedirte.  
-irasue, en serio yo no se ni como podria... -decia aun dudosa y algo avergonzada por irse sin despedirse.

Irasue no decia nada, eran sus orbes dorados los que rogaban y kagome no pudo mas, estaba en manos de su amiga.

-esta bien, no sé como lo hare pero hare lo imposible para que sesshomaru al fin deje de detestar a los humanos o lo que queda de ese odio pero antes debo volver a mi tiempo y ver a mi familia, luego de eso volveré y espero tener alguna idea de como podría ayudarlo -luego de decir eso solto un suspiro.

-ni bien salgo de una mision y ya estoy en otra -penso- ¡ay kagome tu no aprendes!

irasue estaba a un paso de saltar por la alegria pero sintio un crujido y se dio cuenta que de tanto hablar no habia permitido que su amiga almorzara.

-que mala anfitriona soy, por favor sirvete -indico los platillos.  
-gracias -respondio la miko a la vez que se lanzaba sobre la comida practicamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

en otra parte del palacio un hanyou algo fastidiado por lo ocurrido decidio ir a la habitacion de su hermano.  
en esta ocasion si toco la puerta pues sabia que sino lo hacia, era mas que seguro que sesshomaru le diera una paliza.

-adelante -escucho como respuesta al tocar la puerta.  
-hace un magnifico clima afuera -indico, pero sesshomaru habia vuelto a su lectura- porque pierdes el tiempo aqui encerrado.

el aludido lo miro por sobre su lectura. Hubo unos segundos en espera de su respuesta pero en vez de eso, bajo de nuevo la mirada a continuar leyendo pero cuando inuyasha se disponia a hablar él se adelanto.

-¿quien es la humana? -aquella pregunta le dio un ligero escalofrio al hanyou que aun recordaba como fue "domado".  
-es una amiga de tu madre, al parecer la conoce hace tiempo -informo, pero luego se acerco dejando el marco de la puerta para sentarse delante de su hermano- y te cuento que es una insoportable. No tienes modales...  
-veo que ya te puso en tu sitio -respondio el youkai con una ligera sonrisa que el hanyou no vio pues su lectura lo cubria- tendra algun nombre...  
-¿por que tanto interes en saber de la humana? -pregunto algo curioso inuyasha, bajando a la fuerza aquel pergamino.  
-esta en éste palacio y al menos por educacion deberia saber como se llama -respondio, tirando un lapo a la mano del hanyou- tu sabes que nunca he tenido interes en ellos...  
-ya mejor detente -dijo algo dramatico- si deseas saberlo deberias preguntarselo ¿no te parece? -una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y continuo- pero conociendote estoy mas que seguro que ni le dirigiras la palabra -aseguraba y se levantaba para irse.  
-debo asumir que me estas ¿retando? inuyasha -dijo serio provocando que el inu lo mirara y sonriera nuevamente.  
-seria para mi un honor hacerte un reto, querido hermano -lo dijo nuevamente usando el dramatismo en las palabras y con ojos retadores.

Sesshomaru ya no respondió solo volvio a su lectura aunque su concentracion no era completa. Para esto inuyasha ya dejaba la habitacion. Fue a su habitacion a tomar su espada tessaiga y practicar, aunque no fuera necesario ya que su dominio era perfecto.

Salia al patio del palacio donde se hallaba el pozo, era ahi donde por lo general practicaba a veces solo otras veces con sesshomaru y otras con los guardias.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Irasue habia acompañado a kagome a su habitacion para recoger un par de cosas que la miko habia traido del tiempo que se conocieron. Luego de ello comenzaron su camino hacia el pozo. Kagome habia decidido ir ese mismo dia a su tiempo y mantenía la esperanza que nada en su futuro haya cambiado.

-¿cuantos dias demoraras en tu tiempo? -pregunto irasue con algo de tristeza.  
-no mas de 7 dias o tal vez menos -dijo pensativa- espero que mi futuro no este alterado porque si fuera asi, no sabes el gran dolor que me provocaria.  
-ten fe kagome, estoy segura que todo se encuentra bien, es una lastima que no puedas esperar mas, mañana llegaba toga -solo que unos finos oidos escuchaban aquella charla.

aquel daiyoukai decidio estirar algo el cuerpo propinandole unos golpecitos a su medio hermano, asi que dirigio su camino hacia el patio pero se encontro con ellas sin quererlo.

-cuando vuelva tendremos tiempo y podré charlar con Toga -aseguraba, agarrando el brazo de la inu.  
-aunque no quiera, si tu futuro no es como debia ser, aqui tendras un hogar -agrego la inu avanzando mas al pozo, pero en su voz se notaba preocupada- es lo menos que puedo brindarte despues de todo.

Ambas llegaron al pozo y vieron que inuyasha descansaba sentado debajo de un arbol y no muy lejos dos guardias que jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

-entonces volvere en pocos dias -dio una abrazo a la inu y salto ante los ojos ambarinos del hanyou y de sesshomaru que habia alcanzado a ver.

Los dos corrieron asombrados pues vieron que luego de lanzarse un luz salio del pozo.

-no deben preocuparse -trato de calmar la inu.  
-¿en donde esta? -pregunto el heredero.  
-no vez que se lanzo al pozo -respondio con asombro inuyasha, viendo el fondo de aquel pozo- ¿pero donde esta?...  
-sera que mejor entremos -respondio tranquila la inu.

ambos youkais la siguieron, pero inuyasha iba algo inquieto. aguanto todo lo que pudo hasta que irasue tomo asiento en su sofa...

-Lady Irasue, ya diganos que fue eso -pregunto aun intrigado- ¿acaso no es una mortal? o es ¿un espiritu?  
-ella es una mortal, una humana- respondio sesshomaru serio- un espiritu no lo era...  
-¿como lo sabes? -volvio a preguntar, solo que irasue los veia algo divertida, abanicandose hasta que ambos la dejaran hablar.  
-se diferenciar un mortal de un espiritu, bestia -le respondio algo cansado de sus preguntas el heredero.  
-claro que lo sé -se defendio el hanyou- solo que...  
\- a ver cachorros -respondió con una ligera sonrisa la inu- ella es una mortal y además como ya pudo descubrirlo inuyasha es una miko -la mirada de sesshomaru ligeramente parecio preocuparse y como adivinando, irasue prosiguió- no debemos de temer, ella no causara daño alguno, solo en el estricto caso que alguien se propase de confianza ¿verdad? -mirando al hanyou.  
-si ya lo sé -dijo fastidiado inuyasha- pero ya dinos...  
-ella es una viajera del tiempo -estas palabras provocaron que el heredero la mirara soprendido.  
-¿cómo es eso posible? -pregunto mas intrigado su hijo -¿no dijiste que era una mortal?  
-el ser una miko y tener que cuidar de la perla de shikon le han dado poderes sobre el espacio y tiempo -explico la inu ante la mirada de incredulidad de su hijo- segun su padre nuestro actual presente se lo debemos a ella, eso fue lo unico que toga me dijo. Segun adivino aunque mas creo que es cierto, el futuro del cual viajo, las cosas no marchaban nada bien y fue gracias a su intervencion que las cosas tomaron un curso diferente, siendo este el resultado.

ambos hermanos se hallaban procesando lo dicho por irasue pero sesshomaru habló...

-¿por que salto al pozo?...  
-aquel pozo es por donde ella viaja y ahora ha partido hacia el futuro donde esta su hogar -explico- aunque a mi me hubiera gustado que se quedara ella insitio en ir, solo resta esperar que vuelva ya que me lo ha prometido

-nunca imagine que ella pueda ir y venir a su antojo -hablo inuyasha fascinado- solo me pregunto ¿como habra sido el futuro que le hizo decidir intervenir en nuestras vidas?

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja, por primera vez su hermano formulaba una excelente pregunta.

-eso no lo sé -respondio la inu observando como su hijo aun se hallaba asombrado- tu padre y la misma kagome nunca me lo dijeron, quizas algun dia uno de ellos lo cuente.  
-entonces -hablo sesshomaru, comprendiendo mejor la situacion- el futuro del que vino, solo se lo dijo a mi padre ¿por que no a ti?  
-hijo conozco a kagome y si decidió decirlo solo a toga, es porque debía ser así, nunca dudaría de sus decisiones. Siempre confié en ambos -respondio la inu, levantandose porque ya habia dicho lo que ella sabia.

* * *

Hola. mis disculpas por no actualizar pronto.

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap.

gracias por los comentarios y a los que agregaron esta historia a su lista de lectura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acción**** y consecuencia:**

Kagome temeroso cerraba los ojos, no quería llevarse una gran desilusión y encontrarse con una cruda realidad. En el cual ella ya no existiera.

-Se valiente – se dijo a modo de ánimo abriendo lentamente los ojos…

La luz era fuerte y sintió que todo había acabado para ella, debía haber oscuridad en aquel cobertizo pero lo que había era una fuerte luz proveniente del sol.

No había alguna casa, solo un templo, un templo algo descuidado.

Las lágrimas escaparon y un gemido se ahogó en su garganta.

Su existencia no era más y mayor prueba no podía haber. Todo había cambiado.

-es el precio que debo pagar –afirmo mientras lloraba y fijo su vista a los cielos- no podían perdonarme por lo que hice, ¿por qué me castigan así?, ¡¿Por qué?!- volvió a repetir mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y con un puño golpeaba el suelo.

Ya no pronuncio alguna palabra solo lloraba desconsoladamente. Era tan cruel a su manera de ver tal castigo. Todo lo que ella había amado simplemente no existía.

Vio con consuelo el pozo y los que había del otro lado, solo irasue y toga eran los únicos que podrían darle consuelo y un hogar.

Se acercó lentamente al pozo y lo toco, miro hacia dentro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia aquel tiempo de la era moderna.

-Si no hay nada para mí –dijo con pena- en este tiempo, solo me queda irme… madre –susurro y las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos una vez más- lo siento, te extrañare- repitió- lo siento-volvió a decir a la vez que se lanzaba hacia su nuevo presente.

Todo acto es recompensado, eso dicen las personas pero en caso de kagome al parecer no era así. Ella creía que había sido castigada por los kamis y que por eso ella merecía perder a su familia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Era feudal:**

Sintió el duro suelo y se quedó ahí sentada, aun llorando.

Solo que fue interrumpida por alguien, aquel youkai iba a decirle algo pero guardo silencio a ver el estado de la joven.

Dudoso estaba el heredero si decirle algo y más que nada preguntar el motivo de su llanto, pero siendo tan inteligente supo que algo le había sucedido en el futuro y supuso que se trataba de su familia.

Extendió su mano hacia ella…

Ella no alzo la mirada, estaba muy triste para hacerlo. Costaba mucho si quiera respirar.

_**Narra Kagome:**_

Dolor la definición de aquella palabra quedaba corta ante lo que sentía, quería morirme que alguien me diera la paz y dejar de existir.

Solo que en ese momento sesshomaru estaba a mi lado, había saltado dentro del pozo, sentí que me observaba y no me dijo nada. Quizás porque no sabía que decirme o simplemente porque quizás disfrutaba mi dolor. Para ser sinceros no sabía que pensar de los hermanos Taisho, eran diferentes.

Quería quedarme sola pero él no se iba o al menos no sentí que se moviera.

-déjame sola –dije con la voz entre cortada.

No hubo respuesta, ya estaba empezando a pensar que el disfrutaba de mi dolor, así que insistí.

-por favor sesshomaru, déjame sola – solo que en ese instante alce la vista y vi que él me extendía la mano.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – dije confundida.

-no me gusta ver a los humanos llorando-respondió sin emoción alguna- además según mi madre tu eres diferente…

-sé que soy diferente pues soy una miko – respondí fastidiada de que no me de privacidad.

-no me refiero a eso, el ser una miko te da poder espiritual y es un complemento a lo que de por sí ya eres –en eso sentí que me jala de la mano, para poder ponerme de pie aunque no se lo pedí- eres especial..

Algo sorprendida por sus palabras y acciones, no pude contestar. Vi que él me tomaba en brazos para de un salto salir del pozo y ponerme en el suelo.

-gracias –susurre, algo avergonzada por haber pensado mal de él.

Alce la vista y vi que a paso apresurado se acercaba Irasue seguida de inuyasha.

Ella me vio y vi que se puso muy preocupada y a paso apresurado corrió hacia mí.

-kagome ¿Qué ocurrió?-me pregunto preocupada y con algo de miedo.

-mi futuro ya no existe Irasue, mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo ya no son… -conteste entre lágrimas y sentí que ella me envolvía con sus brazos- mi existencia ya no pertenece al futuro es más temo que en cualquier momento también desaparezca como ellos…

-no kagome, tu no desaparecerás, tu vivirás conmigo aquí –me trataba de consolar- seremos tu familia, además todo esto paso por nuestra culpa, tu no lo provocaste…

-no Irasue, ustedes no tienen culpa de nada, solamente fui yo, yo lo desee, yo quise cambiar aquel pasado, nació de mí, solo de mi –recalque, mientras me soltaba de su agarre- aquí nadie tiene la culpa más que yo y sabes no me arrepiento, no te sientas culpable.

-aunque trates de convencerme – hablo la inu, mientras se retiraba una lagrima- también tuvimos la culpa…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Narra autora**_

Los hermanos Taisho miraban todo y escuchaban, podían entender la gravedad y el sacrificio de la joven humana. Ahora sentían más curiosidad de saber cuál era aquel pasado que la miko había cambiado, pero ahora no era el momento de descubrirlo.

-entremos, necesitas descansar…

-no quiero ser grosera, pero me gustaría estar sola, por favor –pidió la miko.

-por supuesto –acepto la inu, mientras kagome iba a su habitación.

Irasue también se retiró a su habitación, se sentía culpable.

Inuyasha se acercó a su hermano que aún se hallaba al lado del pozo.

-tengo más curiosidad ahora, por saber que sucedió en ese tiempo que decidió cambiar kagome.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero en el estado que esta dudo que nos diga algo, será mejor darle algo de tiempo – respondió el heredero a la vez que avanzaba hacia su habitación.

-espero que se reponga pronto, de verdad que deseo saberlo –contesto inuyasha mientras se sentaba al lado del pozo.

Justo en ese momento el sol desaparecía y la noche llego, solo que hoy era luna nueva y en ese instante inuyasha se volvió completamente humano.

Sus emociones se intensificaron y era más sensible, quiso consolar a la humana así que con decisión entro al palacio e ir a aquella habitación.

Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de kagome, se disponía a tocar pero escucho los llantos de la miko y sus lamentos y continuamente escuchó que repetía la palabra mamá.

No tuvo el valor de entrar, sabía que provocaría que la miko se sintiera incomoda. Mañana la consolaría o eso planeaba. Hoy debía darle espacio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El nuevo día llego y con el Toga.

Fue recibido por Irasue y sus hijos e inmediatamente informado de lo que había pasado.

Al principio se alegró pero conforme Irasue contaba lo que estaba pasando kagome, su rostro se tornó triste.

-iré donde ella –aviso al mismo tiempo que salía en su búsqueda.

Cuando al fin estuvo a la puerta de la habitación, toco.

-adelante – respondió una débil voz.

El entro y la vio aun echada en la cama, su bello rostro estaba demacrado y su bello cabello era un desastre.

Kagome alzo apenas la vista y lo miro, aquellos ojos dorados de su querido amigo y con esfuerzo se sentó.

-toga… - hablo con una sonrisa apenas visible.

-kagome –respondió el mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

-kagome, yo lo siento, esto ha sucedido por mis malas decisiones, esto te paso por mi culpa –dijo avergonzado- perdóname…

-toga, todo está hecho y por el resultado obtenido para ti, no me arrepiento, mi castigo es haberlo alterado, por eso he sido castigada y nadie me obligo a hacerlo, nadie.

* * *

hola, ha pasado un tiepo desde la ultima actualizacion y eso fue por ciertos problemas con mi laptop. que recien esta arreglada y pa colmo con un malware que entro a los archivos y borro los capitulos que tenia y no pude recuperarlos.

mis sinceras disculpas a todos los que me leen.

estare pronto de nuevo por aqui con mas capitulos. felices fiestas de fin de año. ya saben si beben no se pongan a manejar.

byebye.


	6. Chapter 6

Actos inesperados

Pasaron algunos días y aun kagome se mantenía en su habitación, era lógico por todo lo que había sucedido. Ella necesitaba desahogar su dolor no era fácil asumir todo lo que había sucedido.

Por su lado Inu No, trataba de pasar al menos un rato con kagome, tratar de reconfortarla, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no veía resultados.

Irasue también fue a verla aunque no fue tratada de mala manera, sabia que kagome no necesitaba su presencia. Aunque fuera duro admitirlo, su gran amiga necesitaba estar sola.

Irasue sabia que en algún momento su dolor se calmaría y ella estaría ahí para recibirla.

Solo que los hermanos taisho también pensaban en hacer algo para reconfortarla, pero las ideas no eran idóneas.

-tal vez, si la trajera aquí –señalo inuyasha al patio donde se hallaba el pozo- y…

-me sorprende tu gran sensibilidad, hermano – dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible sesshomaru- si lo llegaras hacer, no pidas que te salve.

-¿salvarme? –Dijo algo preocupado inuyasha- ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada al pozo e inuyasha le siguió la mirada.

-lo más seguro, es que lo último que ella desee ver es este pozo –hablo serio, mientras inuyasha terminaba de entender, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-llevarla al palacio central sería lo mejor –propuso algo emocionado.

-vaya, al fin tienes una buena idea- dijo el mayor mientras se giraba para ir a su habitación.

Aquella noche el palacio, estaba gobernado por la paz, un silencio agradable se había instalado, el sonido de las criaturas nocturnas era lo único que se podía escuchar. Una gran luna adornaba la noche junto con las brillantes estrellas.

**Narra kagome:**

-es tan perfecto –suspiro- la brisa cálida, el paisaje nocturno quien puede imaginar que en medio de esta perfección, me embarga el dolor.

Al fin pude salir de mi habitación, me había enclaustrado por propia voluntad, aunque toga e irasue me insistieron con vehemencia que saliera me rehusé.

Salí porque sé que debo continuar y a mi madre no le hubiera gustado que me quedara en medio de la oscuridad.

Es difícil pero he decidido asumir que mi vida continuara aquí, como protectora de la perla, mi misión es defenderla de los demonios.

Buscare instrucción de alguna miko, debo fortalecer mi poder.

-¡animo kagome! – siento un vuelco en mi corazón y en eso percibo una energía maligna.

-¿Quién está ahí? –me pare inmediatamente, quien era aquel que se atrevía a interrumpir mis pensamientos, ¿Quién?

-no temas –escuche, la voz inconfundible del heredero del oeste.

-¿temer?- respondí con una media sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro que hace días no mostraba alegría alguna- ¿debería temerte?

El me observo mientras se acercaba a paso lento y con aquellos dorados ojos como el oro, parecía estudiarme, me rodeo y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿deberías? –me pregunto intrigado o eso me decían su ojos.

-si fueras, tal vez… -me detuve sin querer iba a decirle algo sobre cómo era el sesshomaru que conocí. Creo que no debería contarle esas cosas es mejor que no lo supiera.

-por ahora creo que no deberías, creo que temerme seria por alguna circunstancia… –veía que sus ojos eran como una llave dispuesta a entrar en lo más fondo de mis pensamientos y dispuesta a desnudar mi alma- …grave.

Ya cansada que sus ojos no se posaran en algún otro lado, me senté y no sé por qué me senté a su lado, mejor hubiera ido a mi dormitorio. Realmente desconozco porque me quede ahí.

-es tarde ¿Por qué no estas descansando? –hable para cambiar el rumbo de aquella conversación.

-los de mi clase –dijo con orgullo pues eso percibí- no necesitamos descansar por varias horas.

No pregunte más, no veía que más podría preguntarle no tuve alguna idea. Solo mantuve mi mirada hacia al frente y cayendo en cuenta que el pozo estaba justo a unos pasos. Sabía que el pozo estaba ahí, pero había echo lo posible para no verlo o al menos olvidarme que estaba ahí.

Sentí que las lágrimas calientes salieron sin mi permiso, ya no quería llorar y ahí estaba, otra vez llorando y nada menos que delante de sesshomaru, que seguramente se está riendo o al menos es lo que pienso.

Justo en ese instante sentí que una mano me tocaba el brazo y muy sorprendida gire mi rostro hacia aquel toque y vi que sesshomaru me jalaba con delicadeza, proporcionándome un cálido abrazo y me quede atónita no pude modular nada, las palabras se quedaron en el aire y sentí que un gemido salió de mi garganta y más lagrimas bañaban mi rostro.

-lo lamento –escuche que él decía- sé que todo cambio por culpa de nosotros, lo siento kagome…

Sus fuertes brazos me abrazaban con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme, el seguía sentado. Apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza, mientras que con su mano izquierda me cariñaba el cabello.

No daba crédito a lo que sucedía, no podía procesar estas atenciones y peor aún mi cerebro no me permitía entender y por otro lado mi sollozo no me dejaba entender nada. Realmente era ¿sesshomaru el que estaba consolándome?

-tendrás una familia con nosotros –me susurro al oído- quédate, eres especial.

En este punto no pude más y me separe lo suficiente para ver su rostro y comprobar que no se burlaba de mí y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que sus ojos tenían rastro de tristeza y sentí que sus manos acunaron mi cara…

-prometo que te protegeré, este resultado –me dijo mirando a su alrededor- solo se obtuvo por tu gran corazón, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es protegerte.

En aquel punto pensé que todo era un cruel sueño porque nunca en mis sueños más locos imagine que de sus labios salieran todo aquello y más aún su trato tan por decirlo así "humano".

Ya mas calmada me fui retirando de sus brazos, me sentí avergonzada.

-discúlpame por esto –hable atrayendo la mirada del heredero- no quería que me vieran así…

-vaya con que estas aquí- hablo inuyasha que se iba acercando a paso apresurado.

-buenas noches para ti también –dije algo fastidiada ya que el tono en cómo me hablo fue grosero.

-es que no es justo que te encierres y nos preocupes- lo dijo con tono molesto.

-lo lamento, pronto me iré y ya no te preocupare, ingrato- le dije ya empezando a molestarme.

-seria lo mejor, pero bien tengo entendido que no conoces a nadie y es mejor que vayas con nosotros al palacio del oeste…

-para eso hay solución – lo interrumpí- puedo hacer amistades y no tendrías que verme más inuyasha –le grite con las manos en la cadera, siempre el arruinando todo.

-inuyasha…- escuche decir a sesshomaru.

Vi que ambos hermanos se miraban y vi como inuyasha hacia su mejor esfuerzo para controlar su mal genio y dijo.

-quiero que nos acompañes al palacio, es una muestra de gratitud por todo lo que has pasado- me dijo con voz seria, tratando de mirar el suelo, aunque fallaba pues me daba algunas miradas…

-lo pensare –respondí bajando la manos de mis caderas y relajando mi postura.

-debes –hablo enseguida el hanyou alzando la voz, pero bajando el tono rápidamente- quiero que lo aceptes…. –vi el esfuerzo que hacía por no meter la pata y lo que dijo fue épico- por favor.

Yo aún sorprendida por haber escuchado un "por favor" de inuyasha solo asentí.

Vi que en eso él se retiró a paso raudo, murmurando algunas maldiciones.

-es un inmaduro –escuche que dijo sesshomaru- a veces le cuesta controlar ese mal genio.

-parece que nunca cambiara eso – mirando que sesshomaru aún seguía sentado- gracias por lo de esta noche, me iré a descansar.

**Narra autora.**

Mientras ella se iba a descansar, dos pares de ojos, observaban con asombro todo lo ocurrido.

La que mas se hallaba en shock era irasue y toga procesaba el hecho de ver que su heredero actuaba tan gentilmente con la humana y no cualquier humana.

-ya no será necesario que…- empezó a hablar la lady del oeste- no será necesario que kagome haga algo por sesshomaru, no puedo creer que el muestre tal simpatía…

-no quiero desilusionarte querida-hablo el inu mayor- pero creo que solo actuara así con ella, después de lo que sabe y mas que nada por gratitud él se comporta así – dijo aun incrédulo de todo lo visto.

-creo que debes cancelar ese compromiso con el lord del Sur, ya que estoy segura que no habrá boda –decía con una sonrisa pícara la lady del oeste y el cual hizo dar escalofríos a toga.

-no veas cosas que no existen -dijo serio o aparentaba estarlo- es mejor que no imagines cosas que son imposibles…

-nada es imposible toga, conozco a mi hijo y no soy ciega para no ver el brillo que desprendía cuando veía a kagome –respondió aun con esa sonrisa y muy segura en lo que decía- y me alegra que sea ella.

-sabiendo lo atinada que eres aunque me cueste admitirlo, iré por una pergamino para deshacer el compromiso – dijo derrotado, dándole un abrazo a su lady- al menos sabemos que ella estará bien cuidada, pero solo una cosa –detuvo el paso y se paro delante de irasue y sujeto sus manos.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto intrigada.

-no los fuerces, deja que las cosas se den de manera natural –vio que irasue hizo un puchero, como asumiendo que no podría hacer de las suyas para que esa relación madurara antes de tiempo.

-esta bien, no haré nada- dijo algo fastidiada- sí que sabes como arruinar la diversión…

-irasue, por favor… -atrayendo la mirada de la inu- solo dejalos ser.

-si ya entedi- respondio dándole luego un beso en los labios a un contento lord del oeste.

Toga solo le respondio con una sonrisa, para luego llevarla a sus habitaciones.

hola chicos, ha sido alrededor de un mes de escribir, y bueno no siempre uno hace lo que quiere.

espero y disfruten este nuevo cap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Entrenamiento**

_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%

Narra autora:

habian pasado alrededor de dos semanas, desde que kagome había llegado al gran palacio del oeste.  
como era de esperar, había una cantidad considerable de humanos, al igual que youkais y hanyous.

Sin duda alguna mantener semejante palacio requería mucha mano de obra. Solo que a diferencia de ser marginados, los tres tipos de clases vivían en armonía.

kagome miraba maravillada, como los humanos se acercaban a sus señores sin temor alguno.

También se percato que no se aproximaban al heredero mantenían su distancia.

Días después caminado por los jardines de tan majestuoso palacio se pudo percatar como una humana de apariencia seria se acercaba a Inuyasha y que el se puso muy serio, y solo vasto verla bien para saber que se trataba, si aquella también estaba viva...

-Kikyo -susurro para si misma, mientras la observaba desde lejos- es ella...

-¿ella también tuvo un cambio de vida?- pregunto desde atrás toga, que se había aproximado sin que kagome se diera cuenta.

Algo asustada por el repentino acompañante, volteo hacia él.

-si, kikyo también ha tenido una oportunidad -respondió seria.  
-parece no alegrarte que ella este viva... -dijo mientras veia que kagome se puso algo pálida.  
-no, por supuesto que no- respondió con premura algo nerviosa- ¿como podría yo...? -en eso giraba para ver que kikyo trataba con indiferencia a inuyasha- ¿no se llevan bien? - pregunto rápidamente a la vez que toga, posaba los ojos a kikyo.  
-inuyasha provoco eso, el siempre a sido algo inmaduro y al parecer a kikyo no le gusta su trato infantil -dijo algo cansado al ver como su hijo menor era dejado solo en el patio.  
-nunca cambiara -respondió mas para si misma.  
-por cierto debería presentártela, ella puede ayudarte con el desarrollo de tus poderes espirituales es una excelente sacerdotisa -preciso, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.  
\- ¿es la única? -dijo algo incomoda, ya que kikyo no le caía y vio que toga sonreía algo divertido y apresuro a decir- no me malentiendas, solo que no deseo incomodarla, ademas...  
-ella es la indicada, ya veras que te enseñara bien -respondió mientras matenia la sonrisa y la agarraba la mano- ¿o le temes?  
-yo no le temo -dijo algo fastidiada y empezando a caminar.

no hubo mas opción que ir con Inu No, ella debía aprender y tendría que ser pronto.

* * *

mientras que kagome era prácticamente arrastrada, en los pasillos de oeste, se hallaba una youkai molesta y eso era poco. Estaba que se ponía roja del enojo. nunca imagino que fuera desechada de tal forma.

-Irasue, este acuerdo fue desde que éramos pequeños- decía con voz chillona y exigente- como puede hacerme esto a mi, ¿acaso no sabe que he rechazado a muchos pretendientes por cumplir nuestra palabra?

La señora del oeste se abanicaba con bastante paciencia a la vez que parecía no importarle los chillidos de la que una vez pudiera haber sido su nuera.

-Querida, deja el drama -empezó mientras cerraba de golpe el abanico- eres bella y joven, tu padre no ha replicado nada al respecto...  
-Mi padre es un cobarde - bramo histérica la youkai- el se conforma con todo, no hace que respeten mi dignidad. Quiero que sesshomaru me diga porque deshace el compromiso, ¡llamelo! -grito enérgica.  
-Querida -empezó de nuevo haciendo uso de su paciencia- ya te lo dije esta no fue decisión de sesshomaru, su padre decidió que era lo mejor y viendote - dijo dándole una mirada a la indecente youkai y abriendo su abanico de nuevo- no eres la youkai que mi hijo necesita, es mas que seguro que no podrían comprenderse.  
-pero...- empezaba.  
-nada de peros, ya esta decidido... -en eso guardo silencio al observar que su hijo venía a paso lento por el pasillo.

la youkai se percato de aquel echo y fue corriendo hacia sesshomaru.

lo cogió del brazo y puso un puchero...

-Dile a tu madre que no cancele nuestro compromiso -dijo suplicante mientras le rogaba con la mirada.

sesshomaru la observo y sin pensar mucho hablo.

-La decisión que han tomado fue sin mi opinión -empezó el heredero y haciendo sentir triunfante a la youkai o eso pensaba ella- y fue la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado por mi.

-¡¿que?!... -respondió incrédula y parecía que iba a perder el control- ¡pero nosotros!...  
-nunca iba a funcionar y menos para procrear, no eres lo que busco y debes irte de palacio, tu presencia ya no es necesaria - dijo con ese tono de frialdad, aquella que hacia que el resto lo temiera.

sin mas se soltó del agarre y dirigió su mirada a uno de los hanyous que servia de guardia.

-Lleva a la princesa del sur a la salida -el hanyou se puso tenso y vio que la youkai mencionada le retaba a hacerlo con la mirada.  
-se donde es la salida sesshomaru, no permitiré que nadie me toco y menos este... -indico con el dedo.

Sin mas se dio la vuelta para retirarse y murmuraba maldiciones que son irrepetibles.

Sesshomaru solo la vio por unos segundos ya que vio que su madre se abanicaba con bastante ahincó lo cual era signo de su gran enojo.

-Fue lo mejor que han podido hacer -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su madre- no podría haber cumplido bien mis deberes y su legado con aquella -dijo mientras irasue calmaba su enojo al soñar que su hijo tal vez debería estar con kagome, le hacía ilusión, pero aun así ganas no le faltaban para transformarse y darle una lección a la malcriada youkai.

-si fue lo mejor, solo que...- empezaba la inu pero detuvo sus palabras al recordar que había prometido a toga no presionar a sesshomaru para que estuviera con kagome.  
\- ¿solo que?- repitió algo curioso, poco común en el- hay algún motivo para esta ruptura supongo -presiono las palabras con su mirada que podría abrir el corazón de su madre.  
-no, solo decía, que ahora -empezó a decir, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo- tendrás que buscar a alguien mas digno, ya viste que ésta youkai no seguirá el ejemplo de su padre y discriminara a todos...  
-creo que aun no es necesario -contesto mientras, soltaba la mano de su madre- ustedes están "jóvenes" - elevo un poco el tono y dibujo una sonrisa poco común en el- mi futura esposa aun no esta en mente y dudo tenerla muy pronto. quizás en algunos siglos pueda hallarla.

el rostro de irasue era de asombro, quizás asumí mal las cosas o tal vez su hijo se dedicaría al celibato, o aun tal vez la estaba tratando de desviar sobre las intenciones con kagome.

Decidió por probar con kagome quizás a su amiga le gustaría su hijo y no se había dado cuenta o tal vez a un peor solo viera a su amado hijo como un buen amigo.

\- ¿siglos? -respondió con asombro- mira cachorro, deseo tener nietos muy pronto y eso es en menos de tres años, quiero ver correteando bellos cachorros - dijo con alegría e ilusionada- ya tienes tus buenos siglos...  
-madre -respondió serio al ver que estaba siendo obligado a algo que no había siquiera considerado- dices que aun soy un cachorro y ademas tenemos a inuyasha que esta en la misma situación con la diferencia que el se comporta como tal. Debemos madurar...- decía con una tranquilidad como si fuera una conversación sobre el clima.  
-¡ya basta! -grito la inu frustrada- sino me dan herederos, no me verán después de siglos...  
-madre, no puedes obligarme -respondió con algo de enojo el heredero.

sin responder la inu se retiro. aunque fue extrema en su imposición, sabia que kagome no contaba con aquellos siglos que sesshomaru quería para buscar a su pareja. Para estas alturas pensaba que la chica del futuro era la indicada.

* * *

**Sala de entrenamiento:**

toga veía encantado como kagome daba sus primeros pasos en aprender a controlar su poder espiritual y como kikyo con paciencia iba enseñando.

-debes mantener esta postura -rectificaba kikyo, mientras la tomaba por el brazo de manera gentil.  
-lo siento...- decía apenada.  
-no lo sientas, para ser sinceras -decía con tono amigable- me costo mucho aprender no siempre podremos a la primera o la décima, es necesario practicar y veras los resultados, ahora concentra tu fuerza y emana tu poder.

toga la observaba con emoción e inuyasha algo preocupado de ser alcanzado por la fuerza espiritual de kagome, ya que recuerdan que el "probo" de los poderes sin pulir de la miko.

toga vio como emanaba la maravillosa fuerza espiritual de su amiga y lo concentraba en la punta de la flecha...

-vamos kagome lo haces muy bien -animaba kikyo, aunque su rostro apenas se distinguía una sonrisa- sigue y dispara la flecha.  
-yo lo estoy haciendo -dijo emocionada al ver sus progresos.

lanzo la flecha pero vio que su poder iba desvaneciendo y sintió una punzada de frustración en su estomago.

-no te desanimes -le grito toga.  
-es cierto debes entender que nadie puede a la primera, ten animo -volvió a decir kikyo.

aun impresionada por la actitud actual de kikyo o quizás el que siempre había tenido y por cosas de la otra realidad, había hecho que aquella miko tan sobresaliente, se había resentido con la vida.

**narra kagome:**

ahí va de nuevo dándome ánimos, me parece surrealista, pero cierro los ojos y veo como ensancha su sonrisa. Deben perdonarme los kamis, pero por un momento note algo de hipocresía o eso me pareció ver.

aunque es cierto que con ella sacare lo mejor de mi potencial, aun no asimilo la idea que desde hoy para adelante, tendré que dejarme instruir todos los días por ella.

-no debes rendirte al principio es difícil- escuche sus palabras que provocaron que abandone mis pensamientos y me trajo a la realidad.  
-si, lo sé -respondí algo agotada- lo volveré a intentar.  
-no te canses por ella kikyo - escuche la voz de inuyasha hablar a mis espaldas- no creo que pueda lograrlo, sin duda no esta a tu altura.

es que era insólito que el me creyera incapaz, después de aquella vez que le hice sentir mi poder espiritual. que se habrá creído.

sujete bien el arco y concentre al máximo, sentí como la fuerza salia de mi y se concentraba en la punta de la flecha y la solté y llevo mi máximo poder y vi que dio en el blanco e incluso paso media flecha.

-vaya, así que si podías -dijo satisfecho inuyasha- ya veo que te dejas llevar por las emociones - agrego con una mueca y vi como me sacaba la lengua.  
-debemos trabajar el control de tus emociones kagome-escuche que kikyo me decía algo preocupada- no puedes depender de ellos para atacar a los enemigos.  
-yo... -trate de responder algo avergonzada.  
-retírate y mañana continuaremos- mas sentí que era una orden.

solté el arco y empuje a inuyasha, siempre el y sus provocaciones, me daba ganas de estampar lo al suelo como antaño.  
solo que no le daría el gusto de verme enojada, conté mentalmente hasta diez y con una sonrisa me dirigí a su padre que se había quedado al margen de esto y dije:

-mañana volveré- dije entusiasta- veras que pronto podre cuidar bien de la perla.  
-siempre y no uses tu poder conmigo, saca tu potencial- me dijo sonriente- mas bien disculpa a mi hijo...  
-no te disculpes por el -hice una pausa- ya conozco perfectamente su disposición a ser impropio.  
-a veces creo que es un cachorro en un cuerpo adulto, ademas aun le afecta la muerte de izayoi, no ha sido fácil para el -me dijo nostálgico.

* * *

aqui este nuevo cap que debi de subir un tiempo atras pero x cosas de la vida no pude. disfrutenlo y chikos quedense en cass. cuiden de los suyos! :D :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Mal entendido y Mal olfato:**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Narradora:**

Kagome se levantaba por la intensa luz que entraba por su ventana, aquel brillo solar la enceguecía, se estiro y sintió que algo estaba a su lado, sorprendida por su descubrimiento, abrió sus ojos y localizo aquel bulto y se dio cuenta que ella estaba apenas vestida… sintió que el mundo giraba

Dio un grito tan fuerte que los finos oídos de los señores del oeste sin duda alguna escucharon…

-Kagome deja de gritar – dijo en medio que se despertaba el hanyou- es temprano.

-inuyasha- susurro viendo con espanto al hanyou- ¡inuyasha! – volvió a decir pero con todas sus fuerza.

-si ese es mi nombre –dijo a modo de sarcasmo- ya puedes dejar de gritar, recuerda que tengo oídos sensibles…

-¡que haces aquí! – Dijo lanzándole una almohada en su pecho desnudo- ¡dime que no sucedió nada!...

Al percatarse que es lo que pasaba por su mente de la miko del futuro, quiso provocarle un infarto es que la idea le resultaba muy agradable o quizás darle un poco de calma…

-¡habla que hiciste! – Volvió a gritar la miko – ¡habla!

El hanyou viendo lo desesperada que estaba ni siquiera se inmuto y solo recogió su ropa y dio pasos hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba por salir…

-fue una magnifica noche Kagome – dijo cada palabra con sensualidad y una sonrisa pícara- sin duda la pasamos bien.

Luego de ello salió sin dar tiempo a que la miko dijese algo.

* * *

**Cuarto de Sesshomaru:**

Él estaba echado viendo el techo como si algo interesante hubiera ahí, por su mente pasaba mil veces aquella imagen donde veía como su pequeño hermano, cargaba a Kagome y se la llevaba y ella muy gustosa se sujetaba del cuello de este.

-resulto ser igual que las otras –susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡buenos días hermano!- saludo inuyasha que entraba sin avisar.

El cuarto del príncipe se hallaba no muy lejos de donde Kagome se quedaba.

-aún es temprano- pronuncio con voz áspera- a que se debe esta visita, no deberías estar aun en cama –dijo serio mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su vestimenta,

-si anoche fue algo cansado –dijo de manera natural.

-tuviste buena compañía –refiriéndose a la miko- no puedes quejarte.

-decir que fue buena compañía, sería mucho – dijo recordando lo que Kagome le hizo.

-o sea que ¿no te fue satisfactorio? –remarco el príncipe, mientras sujetaba su cabello con una cinta.

-he tenido mejores –dijo en tono burlón recordando en cómo fue arrancado de su camisa.

-debes tener cuidado, se trata de una persona importante para nuestros padres – dijo serio mientras se dirigía al cuarto del baño.

-no hay problema, estoy seguro que entenderán – respondió mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

Una vez que salió el hanyou, Sesshomaru dio un portazo en el cuarto del baño, estaba disgustado y lo peor de todo esto era que no entendía el motivo de su enojo.

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Cuarto de Kagome:**

Las horas pasaban y Kagome no podía salir de su cuarto es que la vergüenza golpeaban sus mejillas y para colmo las doncellas de palacio murmuraban y sentía como las miradas de las mucamas que le atendían la taladraban.

Quería esconderse…

**Narra Kagome:**

Maldición, no recuerdo nada. Que hice ayer me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo… respirare hondo a ver si consigo calmarme, pero es inútil... ¿Acaso ayer perdí mi virginidad? ¿Acaso lo hice con inuyasha?, maldición, por los kamis que rayos hice ayer… debo enfrentarlo y preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió, no hay forma… que quebradero de cabeza…

Esta decidido iré a buscarlo no hay manera, aunque él es culpable por abusar de mí, bajos los efectos del alcohol. Maldito alcohol sabía que no podría tolerar mucho pero ahí estuve siendo retada por la mirada de inuyasha y fui una tonta cayendo en sus estúpidos retos… soy una tonta.

Di unos pasos con determinación a salir por aquella puerta que era el único obstáculo para saber la verdad… toque la manija y sin más salí aliviada por atravesarla.

Avance sin mirar a los lados sin importarme quien me saludaba, no era el momento. Avance y avance por esos amplios pasillos y justo iba a girar cuando de improviso choque con alguien, caí sobre mi sentadera y alce la vista para protestar y era el… Sesshomaru con su mirada fría, una mirada que me lo recordaba como era antes y sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo.

-ten más cuidado –hable mientras me levantaba.

-creo que desde ahora deberías comportarte con mejores modales y no andar de manera tan descuidada.

-lo siento –respondí algo incomoda aun por el golpe y más por lo que decía- estoy buscando a inuyasha… -dije alzando la vista para ver nuevamente aquella mirada ámbar que destellaba enojo e indiferencia.

-guíate por tus instintos y lo ubicaras –respondió todo frio- creí que eras diferente –agrego y procedió a seguir su camino.

-yo… -dije apenas.

Sin duda hasta Sesshomaru sabía que algo serio había ocurrido pero al parecer no tiene nada de agradable para él que su hermano este con una humana. Creo que me equivoque referente a él.

Solo que ahora no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas, solo debo buscar a inuyasha. Aclarar estas cosas y así que me diga la verdad.

* * *

**Narra autora:**

Kagome se pasó varios minutos en la búsqueda de inuyasha sin tener éxito.

Por su lado el heredero de oeste se había subido a un gran árbol de donde veía perfectamente los movimientos de la miko, tenía una batalla interna.

-no había conexión –se dijo examinado a la miko- ¿acaso el descarado no la marco?, piensa huir de sus responsabilidades… -volvió a pensar viendo el ahínco que ponía Kagome en su búsqueda.

-tampoco sentí la conexión, creo que tu hermano la tomo por una noche o quizás por varias –decía con fastidio la bestia del heredero- después de ello si no la marca es por que la vio como un postre, solo que me pregunto qué le dirá a tu padre –bufo la bestia al pensarlo- creo que será desterrado, recuerda que tu padre la tiene en alta estima.

-es lo de menos si acaba en destierro o no, ha jugado con ella –dijo con algo de rabia- y ella está ahí buscándolo – agrego al momento que de una manotazo rompió una rama.

Kagome avanzaba más y más por la orilla de un rio que atravesaba el palacio y vio ropas rojas tiradas y siguió la dirección de aquellas prendas y ahí estaba.

El objeto de su búsqueda, dándose un baño y solo llevaba su ropa íntima puesta.

Kagome por reacción grito…

-¡abajo! – solo que no hubo reacción.

-¡¿pero qué haces?! –reprocho el hanyou nadando a la orilla por su ropa y viendo como la miko se tapaba los ojos y se giraba.

-¡eres un descarado!, ¡¿cómo puedes tomar una ducha así por así y justo aquí?! –gritaba con los ojos aun tapados.

-Kagome tú fuiste la que me vio y quien iba a imaginar que alguien vendría –reprocho colocándose los pantalones y dejando su torso desnudo.

La miko se giró hacia él, creyendo que ya estaba vestido.

-vístete –dijo viendo el torso bien formado- tápate, no te quiero verte así –dijo algo avergonzada pues no era de piedra y menos ciega para no reconocer lo guapo que era el hanyou.

-eso no decías ayer –sonrió con descaro el hanyou- por cierto la pase muy bien ayer…

Kagome cansada por el descaro del hanyou y aumentado por no saber lo que sucedió, tuvo un arranque y azoto la mejilla de inuyasha con un sonora y fuerte cachetada que la dejo adolorida.

-¡ya basta!- grito con impotencia- ¡deja de burlarte de mi y dime que paso ayer!…

Solo que guardo silencio al ver como el hanyou se iba sobre ella, quedando ella echada en el pasto y el sobre ella agarrándole de las muñecas fuertemente…

-¡Kagome! –Pronuncio su nombre con rabia- ¡¿quieres saber que paso ayer?!… -dijo mientras ella permanecía inmóvil viendo con asombro lo muy cerca que estaban los labios del hanyou a sus labios.

-si dímelo –logro pronunciar- ¡dime de una maldita vez!… -volvió a decir

-sabes –dijo el hanyou mientras tenía la tentación de besarla- ayer tuvimos una magnifica noche la pasamos muy bien, te entregaste a mi sin reparo alguno, me demostraste que no eres ninguna ingenua…

Todo lo que sucedía era vista por Sesshomaru que no intervino pues deseaba saber la verdad y se aguantaba las ganas de darle una golpiza a su hermano menor, pero quedo de piedra cuando oyó que Kagome se había entregado.

Con rabia decidió irse, muy lejos. Ya estaba confirmado que aquella seria su cuñada. Sintió un dolor mezclado con decepción.

-entonces tú me tomaste por mi propia voluntad – dijo incrédula- ¡no lo creo! –escupió molesta e intentando soltarse del agarre.

El hanyou sonrió de lado y apretó más fuerte su agarre y puso su peso sobre ella, provocando más enojo en la miko e incomodidad en ella.

-estoy seguro que sería de tu agrado ser mi mujer, pero no –soltó con una amplia sonrisa- ¡ese privilegio no será tuyo!- hizo una pausa y concluyo- ayer nada ocurrió nada. Así que no te hagas ilusiones.

No vasto más para que Kagome concentrara su poder a sus manos y darle una merecida descarga al hanyou.

-¡eres un mal nacido, inuyasha!…-dijo a la vez que veía como salía volando el hanyou de sobre ella- esto jamás te lo perdonare jamás –hablo mientras salía corriendo de ahí en busca de soledad.

-¡maldita! –respondió el hanyou a la vez que se torcía por el dolor.

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Palacio central: **

Las doncellas habían ido con las novedades a la señora del oeste, que no sabía si matar al hanyou o consolar a su amiga. Ella quería que Kagome fuera para Sesshomaru pero con lo sucedido, debía olvidarse de sus planes.

-Ya vez lo que hizo tu hijo –reprocho con molestia a toga.

-Nada se puede hacer, además Sesshomaru no manifestó nada durante estos meses –trato de justificar la actitud de inuyasha.

-¿Cómo pretendías que se manifestara? Si lo tienes en muchos asuntos, apenas y la veía – recordó la lady.

-Entiende ya no podemos hacer nada, trata de tomarlo con alegría a fin de cuentas Kagome se quedara y vivirá el tiempo que inuyasha pueda ofrecerle –dijo con disimulada calma.

-No debió ser así –respondió con enojo Irasue.

Mientras ellos asimilaban lo sucedido, entro un humano llevando una nota.

-Amo toga, esto es para usted de parte del príncipe Sesshomaru –extendiendo el documento.

-gracias –respondió, mientras tomaba a prisa la nota.

Irasue se acercó rápidamente y leyó sobre el hombro de toga.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saber que su hijo se iba por una temporada.

-¡vez lo que ocasionaste! –estallo la lady.

-¡entiende que no ha sido culpa de nadie! –dijo ya algo fastidiado de ser tildado de culpable-nadie obligó a Kagome y menos a inuyasha, es más seguro que le gustaba o amaba para haber hecho esto.

-y por eso mi hijo se fue -dijo con frustración Irasue.

Dejando a ambos en el palacio central, en otra parte de las tierras de aquel lugar…

Se hallaba Kagome algo más relajada pero molesta sin poder recordar como inuyasha acabo a su lado…

-¿qué ocurrió, porque amaneció sin su haori? –cuestionaba mientras se sujetaba la cabeza como si aquello hiciera algo para que pueda recordar- solo que en medio de todo esto estoy segura que no sucedió nada…

En este momento ella recordó que Sesshomaru había sugerido que se deje llevar por sus instintos para encontrar a inuyasha.

-es posible que no percibió que en realidad no tuve nada que ver con su hermano –dijo con enojo, mientras el viento hacia bailar su cabello en aquella tarde- ¿Cómo es posible que tal Daiyoukai no pueda saberlo?… -pensó lentamente y se percató que el olor del hanyou la rodeaba y recordó que ayer se sujetaba de su cuello.

Aquel fue el primer recuerdo que su mente daba como una recompensa pero no era asi, parecía una tortura saber que el hanyou la cargaba como si fueran grandes amigos, pero ella se hallaba ebria a tal punto que no podía dar un solo paso sin ayuda.

-¡ay Kagome!- se dijo con molestia- porque bebí tanto en la celebración…

En ese momento recordó que en el palacio se estaba celebrando el festival de la cosecha y había gran variedad de cosas y bebidas que a simple vista parecían refrescos inofensivos y ella tomo varios sin tener efectos inmediatos.

-la culpa es de él, inuyasha me reto delante de ellos –hablo mientras se sentaba con dolor, pues su cabeza empezó a doler.

Aquel dolor que tenía no podía ser más por todo aquel estrés que tuvo y la desesperación que en ella se había alojado y aumentando que aun tenia algunos efectos de la resaca.

-¡ahora todos piensan que él y yo tenemos algo! y no es así- se dijo resoplando hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos- debo aclarar todo esto, antes que Irasue y toga lo sepan…

Lamentablemente tarde llegaba la idea pero como ella no lo sabía se en-rumbo en busca del hanyou para que ambos solucionen eso.

-ojala y este sinvergüenza ponga de su parte –dijo mientras echaba a correr.

* * *

**Palacio central: **

Toga había retado a su hijo por su mal proceder e Irasue lo miraba con desaprobación, sentada sin quitarle la mirada.

-pero yo… - empezaba el hanyou- entiendan…

-¿entender qué? –Hablo la Inu- entender que ya tomaste a Kagome por tu pareja sin consultarnos, tu malograste…. –ahí se detuvo ya las cosas no podían arreglarse y menos decir q reservaba a Kagome para el príncipe del oeste, era innecesario.

-haremos una ceremonia- intervino toga- Kagome es una gran amiga de la familia y no puedo permitir que la sigas tratando de esta manera tan baja, inuyasha.

Inuyasha ardía de rabia, quería decir la verdad pero no le dejaban.

En eso vio la nota de su hermano que toga le entregaba…

-hay problemas al norte de nuestras tierra, tu hermano ya fue inmediatamente es algo que puede solucionar –dijo con serenidad ya que conocía el poder de su heredero.

-quiero ir y sobre Kagome… -pero fue interrumpido por una doncella.

-lord Inu no –la señorita Kagome está afuera.

-hazla pasar –ordeno.

Pasaron unos segundos para que por la gran puerta pasara la miko en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Kagome daba los pasos y solo estos resonaban y alzo la mirada y choco con los ojos de Irasue que estaban decepcionados.

Trago saliva y vio que toga la veía pero serio.

Ya delante de ambos…

-toga, Irasue –dijo con la voz algo apagada, es que saber que ellos se han enterado por medio de terceras personas no era bueno y menos que esto no era cierto- quiero aclarar un rumor que viene circulando por el palacio.

-eso es lo que intento hacer –hablo el hanyou, colocándose al lado de la miko.

-¿que podrías aclarar?- dijo Irasue con tono fastidiado- es penoso saber que ya son pareja por medio de los demás…

-por eso mismo deben escucharnos –dijo con más seguridad la miko en sus palabras.

-bueno, creo que sería apropiado –dijo toga, mientras tomaba asiento e indicando a Kagome también hacerlo.

-la verdad es que ni inuyasha ni yo hemos tenido alguna relación, no pase la noche con el –trato de explicarse- bueno de la manera en como lo hacen las parejas… -dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-ayer Kagome estaba borracha –Irasue miraba con asombro lo que ellos explicaban y como si el color le volviera- solo la cargue y la lleve a su habitación y ella dijo algunas cosas que no entendí y me vomito encima…-narro el hanyou con una mueca de asco.

-es vergonzoso admitirlo pero así paso – admitió la miko ante la divertida mirada de toga- pero tú –señalo a hanyou- tu no me dijiste nada y dejaste que todos pensaran cosas que no son e incluso tu hermano asumió que habíamos consumado –dijo con rabia, sin una pizca de la vergüenza inicial.

-Sesshomaru lo sabe –afirmo Irasue más para sí misma, pero vio las miradas que eran de curiosidad- que me sorprende que Sesshomaru no me hubiera contado- trato de disimular.

-entonces ahora que ya lo saben espero que…puedan disculparme y no volverá a suceder- dijo con muy apenada la miko.

-si sabes que no puedes controlarte con la bebida no tomaría –reprocho el hanyou, pero de inmediato se apagó al ver la mirada seria de Irasue y Kagome.

-creo que acompañar a Sesshomaru sería bueno para que practiques tus avances Kagome – dijo con seriedad y un brillo en los ojos imposible de descifrar, el Inu mayor.

-esa me parece una excelente idea –apremio en decir Irasue, viendo que el hanyou diría algo- es bueno que la sacerdotisa y el futuro heredero congenien bien, y que deben mantener un equilibrio perfecto…

-pero kikyo…- empezaba a decir inuyasha.

-sabes bien que ella no se quedara, en unos meses partirá para hacer sus obras de caridad –recordó el Inu mayor.

Mientras ellos disponían de lo que debía hacer la miko, la aludida solo los veía queriendo protestar pero sin poder manifestarse.

Lo que dejo que hablara fue que saliera el tema de kikyo a flote…

-kikyo es la indicada, yo no me siento capaz –pudo decir siendo observaba por los tres inus- creo que ella debe ir….- repitió algo sonrojada por la mirada de asombro de los inus.

-por supuesto que eres capaz, querida –dijo la Inu- mientras que se echaba algo de aire con su abanico.

-no puedes sentirte inferior, en estos 6 meses te he visto mejorar día con día y puedo asegurar –hablo lleno de orgullo el Inu mayor- que estas al nivel de kikyo y que pronto la superaras…

En eso sintió una carcajada sonar en aquel salón, la risa provenía del hanyou que no paraba de reír…

-inuyasha… –llamo a manera que se callara.

-lo siento – dijo aun entre risas- pero ¿cómo puedes creer que ella supere a kikyo?- dijo tratando de calmarse- no hay ningún humano que pueda superarla. Es mejor enviar a kikyo y así no poner en riesgo a nadie.

-está decidido –hablo el Inu mayor lleno de seriedad y con voz firme- ira Kagome, no estoy de acuerdo en tus afirmaciones.

-pero yo… -decía media molesta y avergonzada la miko.

-no existe algún pero, te acompañara una pequeña tropa, además no es tan complicado este asunto, solo serán un par de meses, iré al verlos en unas semanas para ver cómo van los avances de contención de nuestro enemigo – hablo serio, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Irasue.

-como digas toga – dijo con resignación la miko- a la vez que se retiraba bajo la atenta mirada de Irasue y la mirada molesta del hanyou.

-sigo pensando que es un error –afirmo el hanyou- mientras que se retiraba.

Cuando el al fin dejo aquella habitación, los señores del oeste se miraron cómplices.

-¿así que estás de acuerdo en que esos dos tengan algo? –dijo divertida Irasue.

-no malinterpretes, como dije… Kagome debe practicar y de paso solucionar este malentendido –hablo tratando de ocultar una media sonrisa.

-ok, no preguntare más, pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que ellos son complementos perfectos – dijo divertida la lady del oeste

* * *

espero que disfruten este nuevo cap, ya el siguiente comienzo lo esperado. disculpen las demoras.

dejen sus comentarios y que desean ver en esta relacion q esta proxima a nacer.


End file.
